DNA
by Undeadturtle84
Summary: (Dark fic)The Turtles were once again captured for Genetic Research, this time by a Militant Group unlike anything they had ever faced before. Twisted on a level worthy of Shredder, except he wouldn't have crossed the lines they had in the name of Science! (Past references of Torcher and Forced Sexual Experimentation. Also contains Forced Pregnancy, Violence and Excessive Swearing)
1. Part one

_Notepad :_

 _How did I end up in such a place as this? More importantly WHERE AM I?_

 _Ok, OK, I gotta get a grip here, what do I last remember… That's easy I was just leaving Central Park at dusk to go find something decent to eat, I wouldn't eat those mystery meat links on a roll if it were the last thing on the planet! After that I was walking south until a large caravan of covered unmarked military style trucks drove past and blocked off the street while several helicopters flew in and light of the street. I don't know just what was going on but from what I could here they had some surrounded, well several someone's, until a large electric blast exploded in front of them and several male voiced screamed out in pain before all went silent. I was just trying to find away around to continue on my way I caught a glimpse of four bodies laying on the ground as a truck was backed up next to them. Next thing I know a bag was thrown over my head and a painful stinging in my arm before everything went black._

 _What did I see that I had to get kidnaped for? Who was behind this military attack and who were the four they were after and what had they done? Where were they and I taken?_

 _All have are questions with no answers!_

 _Well I better sign off and save my battery, dumbshits never took my cell away from me. Not like its of any use to me since I don't have a signal, might as well use notepad to keep myself busy._

 _c-ya_

Tucking her small phone back into the high inner pocket of her leather motorcycle jacket and huddled up into the far corner of a steal cell, was a young woman. Her long brown hair had been put up into a high French braid that was beginning to fray and a few strands hung down over her face as she hurried her head down on her arms that rested on her pulled up knees. Having no idea on where she was or how long she had been held captive the silence and the darkness were stifling and all hope of getting out was gone. Humming softly to herself she started to cry herself to sleep.

" Hey…Hey, you alright over there?"

Snapping her head up she looked around frantically trying to find out where the voice had come from " Oh perfect, now I'm hearing voices!" she muttered wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand.

The voice snorted " My hearings just fine, so you gonna answer the question or what?"

Sliding along the floor until she discovered a small vent she tried to see if she could look threw it " I guess I'm alright, I thought I was all alone. Where are we, what do they want…" she asked praying who ever this was had some kind of answer to offer.

" We're locked up and you know as much about where we are as I do!" the voice replied sarcastically ' Who you talking to Dude?' another voice we heard asking from farther away " Just a sec" the voice replied to her before it could be heard moving away " Keep your voice down Knucklehead! Sounds like a chick… pass the word on there's a hen in the house!" After some more shuffling the voice returned " Sorry bout that my Baby Brother can't keep his nose out ta my business! Not ta alarm ya or anything, but, ahh have they gotten ya yet… like fer tests or something?"

" I don't know, some army looking guys rolled by where I was walk in and bagged my head and shot my up with something that knocked my ass out till a short time ago. Your voice are you from Brooklyn?" she inquired trying to see if whomever it was she was talking to was also from the NYC.

" Na, I live in Manhattan wid my Brothers! What 'bout you?"

" Here an there, my family moved around a lot, I just moved to there a few months ago" she replied beginning to feel a level of comfort from hearing their voice.

' Psst… Raphie… Raph…' the other voice whispered loudly " Just a sec.." she listened to them shuffling away " What do ya want now Mikey?" she laughed silently listening to them ' Leo said to see if she knew anything', " Already did, She got bagged wid us! Wrong place at a bad time. Tell fearless they had her knocked out till now" , ' Dude that sucks! Tell her to hang in there Leo's working on a plan to get us out ta here' , " Will do! Hey let me know as soon as ya hear from Donnie!" Clasping her hand over her mouth in both fear for her own life and the realization she was talking to one of the four she'd seen on the ground.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't her them shuffling over " You still with me over there?" the voice asked sounding more than a little worried.

" I.. I'm here…" she replied shakily.

" Look, ya heard my bro so just hang in there! I'll make sure we get ya outta here too! This ain't our first rodeo with these assholes, but them taking a witness is a first!" they admitted to her.

" Wha… What do we do…" she asked still not knowing how to handle something like this and it scared the shit out of her.

" Until we know what they are up to we just hang tight and try an keep each other from loosen it!" they sighed heavily and shifted closer to the vent before whispering softly " Tell me somethin about yerself, and I'll do like wise. I'll start my names Raphael… I'm one of four brothers as you could hear"

Smiling tiredly she also moved closer to the vent " Kayla, only daughter and Army Brat!"

" Army huh, Dad?" he asked curiously seaming impressed.

"Only got my Mom, she's a Sniper… what about you?"

Raphael snorted "We just got our Dad, he's originally from Japan but adopted us not long after arriving to the Big Apple, He's a Ninja"

" Sounds like both our parents are Badasses!" She pointed out lighthearted "You tell me how old you are and I'll tell how old I am!" She bartered.

" Sounds fair, We just turned 20 last month"

" 19"

" Least yer not jail bait!" He snorted ' Dude, that was soo Lame!'. " Shut up Mikey!"

Unable to stop herself Kayla inadvertently giggled out loud at his little brothers comment.

" Are you laughing over there?" he demanded to know in an almost serious voice " Thanks Knucklehead, now she's laughing at me!", ' Ain't my fault you suck at flirting!'

Clasping her hands over her mouth she fought to keep from laughing out loud " When we get out ta here I owe your little brother a hug! Thanks for cheerting me up Raphael" she whispered pulling herself together.

" Ehh, its nothing! Mikey hates it when things get too serious…" Raphael explained offhandedly " Hey Kayla, Listen up a minute and remember exactly what I tell ya"

" I'm listening Raphael!"

" Good cause you sound like a sweet girl an I don't want that ta change… Now, I ain't gotta clue as ta why they got ya locked in here with us... From my experience it normally ain't good! So from here on out you keep quiet no matter what they do to get ya ta talk and you keep your eyes and ears open if they come and get ya fer something. Most importantly no matter what they do, 'It Ain't Yer Fault!' Got me?"

" I got ya! You think somethings going to happen to me?" she asked fearfully as her whole body began ta shake.

Raphael sighed heavily " I ain't got a clue as far as your concerned but they been treating us like Fuckin Lab Rats… don't ask why cause I ain't gonna put that into her head! Its just to fucked up cause me an my Bros ain't what ya consider ' normal'"

Listening to the mix of fear and rage with in her voice Kayla began to worry for their wellbeing " You sound like a great guy to me Raphie, same for your brothers." Tracing the air vent with her fingers she tried to see if she could get it open.

"What are you doing?" he asked being able to hear her doing something at her end of the vent.

" Seeing if I can get this opened, they never checked my pockets so I still got my pocket knife and a cell. Before you ask I got no signal and ¾ of a battery!" she explained pulling said knife out to work the screws loose.

" Damn your a fucking Genius!" he replied stunned.

" Don't tell me you didn't think of this in order to get closer to your Brother?" she replied back while working blindly in the dark until a distant heavy steal door opened and shut suddenly. " Raph?"

" Shh, move back from the wall quietly" Raphael whispered under his breath before shuffling away from the wall.

Moving back as well she tucked her knife away and waited silently as loud groaning and voiced echoed threw the vents that made her want to cry. From what she could put together Raphael's one brother must have been returned to his cell and it sounded like he was in a severe amount of pain. The next door that opened sounded like it was from Raphael, forcing her clasp her hands over her mouth tightly to keep from making any noise. It sounded like he was putting up a fight with whomever had just entered cause the chirping and snapping sounds of electricity and his pain filled screams came blasting threw the vent until all went silent. Kayla's heart was pounding out of her chest and tears ran down her face while she was now huddled into a ball against the back wall of her cell.

Having cried herself to sleep, Kayla was startled awake by the heavy door to her cell sliding opened in order for a large heavy body to get dumped inside before it was shut again. Keeping absolutely still in her place in the very back her body shook in terror with not knowing who or what had been thrown in there with her. There was still no sound from Raphael's cell next to her nor from anything else with the exception of what was now inside her own.

" Mi.. mMikey…" the almost familiar Brooklyn accent whispered longingly as it slowly shifted across the floor " I'm… OK… Mike"

" Raphael?" Kayla's soft terrified voice trembled out startling whomever it was.

" Who's… Kayla is that you?" he asked after going still.

" It's me, Kayla… they threw you into my cell…" she explained still too scared to move for fear of his reaction.

Raphael started to laugh but stopped to whimper out in pain " Guess I did make a mess busting that pricks head in!"

" Raphie?, you alright bro" his little brothers frightened voice whispered from the other side of the air vent.

Shuffling towards the voice as fast as he could Raphael whispered back to his brother " I'm alright Mikey, busted a guys brains in so they tossed me into the Chicks cell. Tell Leo we gotta move next one of us they take ain't gonna come back!" he warned.

" What'd they do bro?"

" I'll tell ya over a bottle when we get home Little Bro! Just let Leo know"

" I will,"

Kayla wanted to go over and check on him but was to frightened to move and tears once again fell from her eyes.

" You hurt?" His gruff voice asked in a hushed whisper as he shuffled towards her sounds " Come on, don't cry…"

" I can't help it and I don't know why…" she whimpered before grunting in pain " Owwie…"

" Kayla what's wrong?" his voice panicked as it sounded like he as struggling " The got my hands tied behind my Shell to damn tight I can't get them free…" he muttered impatiently.

" Shell?... How not normal are you Raphael.." she whimpered as another wave of pain hit her " Ahaha, this hurts so bad…"

" Long story short, I'm a six foot tall Mutated Turtle who's a Ninja… Now can ya move enough to untie my hands so's I can help ya or not?" Raphael grunted impatiently as he struggled to make his way over to her.

"I can try…" she whimpered forcing herself to move inspire of the crippling pain coming from her abdominal region.

Meeting each other part way, Kayla tentatively felt her way over his balled head down his neck where she felt in fact a very large Turtle Shell where she then worked her way down to his wrists. They were tied with a heavy rope that she couldn't get to budge. Reaching into her pocket she nearly dropped her pocket knife as another agonizing wave of pain his her to which Raphael actually leaned his head back in order to rub it against her. Once she started cutting away at the rope Kayla thought she could hear him sniffing the air near her lower body but once his hands were free he took a moment before pushing his self up and moved sniff her closer when she doubled over in sobbing pain.

" MotherFuckers!" Raphael growled out fiercely before sitting up to free his legs that were also bounded together. Once that was done he gingerly picker her up and moved her close to the air vent with him "Mike… Mikey…" he whispered out now frantically as he now held her instinctually against him.

" Dude I just nodded off, what is it now Bro.." the other Brother grumbled from his cell.

" The sickfucks did something to her… we gotta get her out ta here now!" Raphael snarled.

" Whoa, chill Bro, chill. That why she … Dude I smell blood… Shit… Leo.. Leo " his panicked voice trailed off.

" What's wrong with me… why am I bleeding?" Kayla asked now in a complete state of panic as the crotch of her jeans felt wet.

" Shh, ya gotta calm down Kayla… We'll get ya outta here and it will be alright!" Raphael whispered nuzzling his face next to hers. " They must have gotten to ya while you were still out… they must have fucken knew…"

" Tell me…" Kayla nearly shouted at him as she was already terrified enough as is.

" Alright, just calm down… I ain't a doctor but I think they tried to get ya pregnant Kayla" he whispered regretfully into her ear " That's what I'm guessing cause they forced a sample of my swimmers some time before I heard them put you in the cell next ta mine." He confessed in a whisper that she could only hear " Ya can hate me all ya want but after we get ya outta here, deal!" he said in a voice filled with heartbreak and regret.

Turning into him Kayla sobbed hard at hearing this and the pain in his voice "Ain't your fault!" she whispered quoting him " That's what you said to me before, it Ain't your Fault Raphie…"

Tears of his own fell from his eyes hearing her whispering those words to him until his head snapped up and he placed his hand gently over her mouth " Leo's on the move!" he muttered almost disbelievingly before moving his hand and lowering his head next to hers " I know your a big girl but under the circumstances I ain't letting ya move a damn muscle incase there's chance to save it and you both." he stated already making up his mind on the matter of the possibility of her being put into a forced unwanted pregnancy.

" I trust you, Raphie, I barely know you, I've never seen what you look like but I trust you!" Kayla whispered forcing herself to calm down and wrap an arm around his neck " Your voice is enough for me to believe what your saying cause no ones that good of an actor!" she concluded with a faint and exhausted chuckle.

" Don't you go to sleep on me Kayla!" he warned her in a near panicked voice when the sounds of a large fight had erupted on the other side of the door. Letting go of her enough to move into a squatted position, he gingerly lifted her up into his arms and stood ready to move once that door opened.

" ' M not sleepy Raphie, just trying to will the pain away!" Kayla whispered in a tried voice that didn't convince him at all.

" Right and I'm Prince Fucking Charming!" He retorted giving her a partial smile before getting serious as he could hear someone outside the door " I don't want ya lookin around out there anyway… its bound to be a little bloody!"

When the Heavy cell door was opened Raphael was momentarily blinded by the light after being in darkness for so long that he didn't trust the figure standing there until a familiar voice spoke up " Dude, Come on Raphie, Leo and Don already got a head start… That's her? She's kinda pretty Man"

" What about my Sais?" Raphael grumbled in relief as he walked over to his little brother.

" Got your Babies right here Bro!" he smiled holding them out to him when he seen the girl nearly double up in agony in his brothers arms " I'll take her and you can cover us! I can get her out faster…" he reasoned.

" Don't bounce her around…" Raphael warned him as he passed Kayla over to his little brother. Taking his weapons from him he nudged his head for them to get moving.

Never opening her eyes Kayla now held onto to noticeably smaller built Turtle as it sounded as if they were headed towards a larger battle. Shifting her in his arms suddenly she was moved up so that her head was more towards his collarbone while he now held her more possessively as yelling and groans of pain started to fill her ears until he started to list off Silver Sentry comic book issues just loud enough so that was the only thing she was able to hear. Clenching her eyes shut and now clinging to Raphael's little brother she now could hear two distinct voices calling out to him and Raphael with one addressing her condition directly.

" She's seams more afraid than in pain right now Donnie and I don't think she bleeding as much…Will she be alright?" the one holding her replied as the voices grew louder.

Feeling a different set of hands checking her abdomen and only getting a slight whimper of pain from Kayla " I'm sorry, I'm trying to be as gentle as I can" he apologized softly to her.

" We don't have time Donnie" a stern voice called out from in head of them.

A hand was placed onto her head tenderly " Try to keep her as still as possible Mikey, I need to find us a ride out ta here then try to contact Casey or April.."

" I gotta cell … on me… that help?" Kayla asked weakly while reaching into her jacket to pull it out for him.

" That helps a lot, I'll check to see if its bugged right now" the kind voice replied excitedly " For what it's worth, I'm sorry you got pulled into this mess! I'll do everything I can to help you get threw this … No bugs or tracking chips… not much on battery but it will work! " he said before rushing off to make his call.

" That's Donatello, he's the family Doctor/ Technical Genius! I'm Michelangelo and the serious one up in front is Leonardo. We're out of the building so you can open your eyes if you like, don't worry I'm the best looking of us!" Michelangelo chimed cheerfully as to cheer her up.

Opening her eyes slowly Kayla squinted in the bright daylight "Kayla! Where, Raphie?" she asked weakly as her body now felt completely drained and exhausted.

" Right here!" his familiar Brooklyn accent poke up from behind the one holding her as they started walking after been running since they left her cell. Reaching over his hand rested on hers " How ya holding up?" he asked in a voice that had Michelangelo giving him a double take.

" Still hurts but not like before, I think the cramping stopped!" she explained letting her head rest on his brothers shoulder.

" Good, just keep calm!" Raphael replied letting his hand move down onto her stomach as he gave his little brother a pointed look " We can't have her stressing out Mikey! We got no way of knowing if she is or ain't but till we do we act like she is and its in trouble!"

" I got it… Dad!" Michelangelo replied giving him a new nick name for the time being as he could tell that his big brother was already considering himself as the father. Raphael simply grunted and fell back behind them to cover the rear making him chuckle " He's a just a Big incredibly violent Teddy Bear!" he whispered to her only to earn a pop upside the head.

Kayla giggled softly at their antics " He knew by smell I might be… I trust him…I'm scared but he said he be there!" She tried to say but was simply to tired too.

" Raph, Mikey, Leo… April's on her way. She tracked the cells signal to find us… we're almost to D.C.!" Donatello spoke up as he rushed over to them breathlessly " She also said we've been missing for almost two weeks!"

" That ain't possible…" Raphael remarked in disbelief as he came to stand next to Kyra and once again rest his hand onto her stomach protectively " Kayla said she had just woken up Donnie!"

" I looked on her phone Raph, she typed on the notepad three days ago! We've been secluded in the dark and silence this whole time, the only way we haven't gone insane is because of the Air vents linking our cells. My guess is we each had been taken from our cell for more than a day each. If she.." Donatello paused not knowing her name.

" Kayla" both Raphael and Michelangelo replied in unison.

"… Kayla, right. As I was saying if she only just woke up in a cell a few days ago then there's no telling who's… they used on her or even why they would try it." He concluded now feeling extremely worried about her condition.

" It don't matter who's shit they used! I ain't gonna let it split the family apart… I'm stepping up on this cause its what I feel is right… I can't explain why.. But its just what I gotta do even if it turns out she ain't!" Raphael spoke up speaking his mind on how he figure things should be to keep his brothers from feeling singled out by the guilt.

" Although I don't think you should take this on alone, you do have a point Raph! No matter what, we handle this together. First thing we have to do is take care of Kayla and get to safety. Once we've recovered from this then we'll deal with the ones responsible" The one called Leonardo spoke up to them all. " How long till April can pick us up Donnie?"

" Sometime tonight! Till then we need to find shelter, food and medical supplies" Donatello replied back.

Kayla patted Raphael's hand and motioned for him to get closer " inner pocket of my jacket, I got emergency debit card… use it!" she whispered sounding even more exhausted.

" Donnie, she's sounding even weaker!" Michelangelo spoke up worriedly while Raphael checked her leather jacket and found her wallet.

" She needs fluids and rest. Her bodies stressed and worn out… She can sleep but keep an eye on her... Is that a credit card?" Donatello started to instruct his little brother until he was distracted by the plastic card in Raphael's hand.

" Yeah, she said we can use it!" He replied tucking it and the wallet into a pocket on the inside of his belt. " Let's get going, there's gotta be someplace close by!"

Taking Kayla into his own arms Raphael walked with his brothers in order to find shelter to hold up in while they awaited for their friend to come for them. During the walk Michelangelo kept looking over and watching them with a sad smile on his face, it wasn't that his big brother had become extremely protective over a human but more about the optimistic outlook he had on the thought of her actually being made pregnant that worried him. Raphael was normally a glass half empty kind of Turtle and for him to act like he wants this when the chances against it were to strong and after what they had just been threw he didn't know how healthy this new found outlook was for him. On the positive side Kayla seamed pretty cool with what they were and in trusting them with her life.

After finding an abandoned house that appeared to be fully furnished, the four Turtles headed inside to finally get some rest. Kayla was taken into the only bedroom of the small single level home where she was aloud to undress and clean up, the water was still working but without power there was no hot water. The bleeding had indeed stopped and from the look of her jeans it wasn't enough to rule it as a possible miscarriage by sight alone but Donatello put her on full bed rest regardless. Leonardo and Michelangelo had gone back out in order to find some street clothes for them and something for her while Raphael refused to leave her and his brother's side when there was no telling if their captors were after them.

After fallen asleep in the one bed available nightmarish like dreams began to play in her head, showing flashes of images from her kidnapping, to being taken into a curtained off sterile room where she was stripped and strapped down onto an exam table. Strange screams and sounds came from the other side of the curtain sounding almost like someone was being tortured. Bolting upright in the bed Kayla screamed out while she was still dreaming " STOP IT! JUST STOP IT YOUR HURTING HIM…"

Both Raphael and Donatello dropped what ever they had been doing and bolted for the bedroom the second they heard Kayla's screaming. Narrowly beating his brother Raphael burst into the room and seen her sitting up in the bed sobbing hysterically with the blankets fallen away from her naked body revealing her sides and back. Quickly pulling them up around her he was thankful that the more personal parts of her body had remained covered to insure some shread of her modesty before he even sat down at her side. Pulling her into his chest with his arms wrapped protectively around her Raphael shushed her soothingly "Its alright Kayla, we're outta that place and we're alright! Shhh, come on ya gotta calm down for me, can ya do that?" she shook her head agents him as she clung on to him tightly " Ya have ta! Try breathing as I do or something but ya have ta calm down or you'll hurt yourself an the squirt!" He whispered frantically only knowing that as long as she was calm there was no pain or bleeding.

Moving around the bed to examine her Donatello mouthed to his brother to keep urging her to calm down. Pressing down over top of the top sheet he attempted to check for bleeding without actually touching to keep from startling her, " No Blood" he muttered under his breath in a sigh of relief " I'll go back out to keep watch, you need to stay with her Raph. What ever you do to relax and calm her it works so just do that!" he instructed him before leaving them alone to go keep watch. Leonardo and Michelangelo had shown back up with only two sets of street clothes for them to ware before heading back out to shop for food medical supplies and new clothes for Kayla.

Once they were alone Raphael fixed himself up on his side on the bed with her curled up tightly against his plastron. Running his large three fingers threw her loose brown hair he kept breathing calmly for her, "Night terrors are a Bitch, but they don't last if ya don't let 'em!" He whispered reassuringly to her having had his share of them in the past.

" I think it was a repressed memory Raphie, I must have been partially awake at one time cause I heard things…" Kayla whispered having grown up believing that if you talk about a bad dream after having it, it wouldn't come back.

" A Lot of Fucked up shit went on back in that place so I don't doubt it, you may very well could have heard one of us. They used drugs and electricity to force, at least me, to give up a load… I can't say if the same was done to my brothers…" He explained honestly knowing she deserved the truth.

Looking up into his amber eyes Kayla reached up and cupped his cheek tenderly " I'm honestly scared to death about this possible pregnancy Raphael. I'm not ready to be a mom yet but seeing how you are with your brothers I know that I won't have to face this alone. My Mom had a hard time being a single mom to an Army Brat and She was amazing at it only because she was the eldest of six kids so she had time to practice…"

Raphael chuckled at this " Did you ever know your Dad?" he asked while moving his hand down to rest on her waist with his thumb gently rubbing her stomach.

"Only of him" she replied moving her hand down onto his neck " They weren't married and he got shipped off to somewhere he wasn't aloud to say. He was a Sniper too only he was an Army Ranger"

" Yeah, that'd make you a Brat alright!" He muttered playfully earning a light shove in return " Hey, easy Tiger. I don't need Donnie to kick my Shell in cause you tried to beat me up!" he teased.

Kayla snickered and gave him another shove before he pinned her arm down on her side and inadvertently brought his face down close to hers. They were just about to touch lips when someone cleared their throat loudly from the doorway behind him " Dude, just kiss her and get your tail out here, Leo wants you!" Michelangelo piped up before tossing a back pack over onto the foot of the bed " We found some things that matched the size tags on your old clothes and got some personal stuff. Ohh there's about four pregnancy tests in there. Donnie said to get different ones to be accurate… he's the Doc so whatever…" he explained looking and sounding differently.

" You alright Mikey?" She asked as Raphael got up and walked out of the bedroom. The youngest Turtle shrugged indifferently " Let me get dressed and we can talk. Besides, I owe you for getting me out of that place and drowning everything out with your knowledge of my favorite Comic book!" she went on to say taking him by surprise.

" You read Silver Sentry too, Awesome!" Michelangelo exclaimed as his blue eyes lite right up excitedly " What's your favorite issues…" he started asking until Raphael walked over and dragged him out by his head band and shut the door so she could get dressed ' Let the girl get some damn clothes on before you bug her with that shit!'.

Sitting up she reached down and pulled the bag over and started setting every thing out as it was all shoved inside and not packed correctly. "Jeans, undies, black tee, socks, hair brush, Maxie pads, deodorant and Four Pregnancy tests and two bottles of water. They certainly thought of everything!" Kayla chuckled softly before carefully getting out of the bed to get dressed, she was kind of shaky so it was a bit difficult but not impossible. Everything fit nicely but the jeans were a size bigger so they were a bit baggy but felt comfortable considering how tender her abdominal still felt. Drinking down the two bottles of water she sat back on the side of the bed and began reading the directions for each of the tests while waiting for the urge to go.

Leonardo filled in Raphael and Donatello about what they learned while shopping in the town a couple miles down the road. "Apparently there had been a lot of large Military trucks going back and forth to the former energy plant that some company had bought nearly Six Months prior, then two weeks back there was some movement when the trucks showed up with at least three helicopters as an escort. It had been quiet until early that morning when someone reported heave gun fire and fighting from there and within hours there was not a single trace of anyone having been t" None of the Turtles were happy to hear this news as it left them with no chance of finding answers to what they were up to and no possible way to know where they had went next.

" Guys… You need to come here… now" Kayla's worried voice called out from within the bedroom causing the four Brothers to get up and rush inside concerned as to what might be wrong now.

" Hey, what's wrong?" Raphael asked softly when they calmed down seeing that she was alright.

Pointing at the bathroom door with a shaky hand she leaned into Raphael's side " I can't go in there, I need one of you to read the tests for me" she explained nearly in a state of complete panic as this was going to let them all know if she was or was not in fact pregnant.

" I'll do it" Donatello volunteered after already been reading the instructions as she spoke. He was only in there a few moments when he came out with a completely devastated look on his face.

" Well? " Michelangelo asked as he moved to sit down on the bed near Raphael and Kayla.

Walking over Donatello dropped to his knees in front of her and rested his head onto her knees unable to speak as Leonardo then walked inside to read the tests. When he finally came back out his eyes were moist as if he were struggling not to cry " All four are positive, your Pregnant Kayla!" he replied in a gentle voice before coming to stand next to his brothers, placing a hand on to Donatello's head and reached out to hold Michelangelo's hand while Raphael held her against him as she then the turtle started crying softly at the news.

...TBC?...


	2. Part two

Night had fallen and the Turtles were on edge as they awaited for their ride out of there. After they all had a good cry they all talked about what they each went threw during the time they each had been taken from their cells. From what they learned each of the Four had been forced to give a sperm sample along with other forms of tests that were done to each but it was only Raphael they seamed to have had the most positive reaction with as Leonardo was so in control over his body they badly got a drop and became infuriated, both Michelangelo and Donatello they seamed the most disappointed. Also going on Raphael's account of when Kayla was placed in her cell after he had been returned it seamed to point out that the chances were in fact pointing to him being the father.

The next hurdle they now faced was how do they break the news to their family, father and friends named April and Casey. Explaining their time in that place was one thing but to explain Kayla forced Pregnancy was completely different.

" Casey's vans here!" Michelangelo called out excitedly as he walked away from the window he had been watching out of " Dudes, are we gonna need all this?" he asked skeptically as his brothers picked up the piles of bedding, towels, food and any other supplies they could find and started hauling it out.

" We need to be ready for anything Mikey! High Risk Pregnancies are unpredictable, I've explained this before" Donatello stopped to explain things to their youngest brother for the third time that evening " Go check on her and make sure she's ready to go!"

" Yeah, I know… I still think you guys are going overboard!" He mumbled walking away to go check on Kayla.

" Whoa, You guys moving out? Ya need ta fire yer travel agent, Raph. You look like Shit man!"

Raphael snorted in amusement as he hugged his Best friend " Yeah, well, We certainly got what we paid for!" he replied before being hugged by a red head.

" Casey's right Raph, are you guys alright? Your pale and look like you've lost weight!

" Yeah, we're alright April! Don't worry we'll be back to normal in no time" He smiled reassuringly as he hugged her back.

" Cut the Bullshit Raph, what ain't you tellin' us?" Casey huffed crossing his arms accusingly knowing his friend all to well.

Sighing heavily Raphael glanced back at the house " We didn't get out ta there alone. There's this Girl.."

" A Girl…" Casey smirked

" She's Pregnant… and not by choice!" Raphael explained pointedly not in the mood for his friends teasing " Look, the ones that got us this time make Bishop look like a Science Teacher! They nabbed her cause she seen them hauling us away and they messed her up, Bad…" he tried to explain but had a difficult time finding the best way to put it.

" It is alright, My Son! You can tell us what ever it is that you are worried about us knowing" the five foot tall elderly Rat spoke up having already gone to each of his other sons.

" The Kids ours! They got each of our DNA an used anyone of ours ta knock her up Dad… We don't know any more than that. Donnie's says she's on bed rest and can't move much on her own, that her body got to stressed and made her bleed… She's OK now though!" Raphael explained to their father as a few tears ran down his face.

Reaching up Splinter hugged his second eldest before offering him a warm reassuring smile " So, what is the name of the mother to my Grandchild?" He inquired curiously.

Raphael smiled as a wave of relief washed over him as his Father and his friends had excepted the news without question " Her names Kayla… That's her!" he replied as he caught sight of Leonardo helping her to walk slowly out of the house and over to where they stood next to the van.

" She insisted on walking out to meet everyone" Leonardo explained with a nervous expressions as he worried about His reaction " Dad, Casey, April this is Kayla! Kayla these are our two friends Casey and April and this is our Father and Sensei, Splinter" he replied introducing her to everyone.

" Welcome to our family, Kayla" Splinter smiled warmly at the frail looking young woman. He did not miss the twinkling in Raphael's eyes as he looked at her.

" Come, I'll help you into the van." April replied giving the new girl a warm hug before wrapping an arm around her shoulders to help her into the van so they could talk.

" We've talked it over and we're all helping Kayla threw this no matter how this Pregnancy turns out! Raphael made us realize that none of us were at fault over this being forced on her and he was going to shoulder the responsibility on his own to keep the guilt from pulling us apart. Kayla's got the final say either way on this but she's happy with the four of us wanting to be there for her" Leonardo informed their father making sure Raphael could hear how proud he was of him.

" That is a wise decision my son" Splinter replied looking up at his second eldest " Come, we should leave before we draw any unwanted attention! We will have plenty of time to discuss the new additions to our family later. It is late and its a long drive to the farm house."

" Yes Sensei!" the two replied bowing respectfully to their father.

" There is pizza and snacks in the back for you all" Splinter added before climbing in and taking his seat behind the drivers seat.

When all four of the Turtles were settled in the van and they were finally on their way back north did they also themselves to relax. The pizza was gone almost before the box was even opened all the way and each Turtle had a two litter of soda to themselves as well as a bag of their favorite snacks, thanks to their human friends who decided to greet them all with their favorite foods. Leonardo took the seat next to their father, both Donatello and Michelangelo took up the second bench seat with Raphael sitting on the floor in the back with Kayla resting comfortably on a nest of bedding at his side. After filling their stomachs the Five were soon fast asleep, though from the mumblings overheard it was a very troubled sleep.

It nearly broke the old rats heart when he seen how pale and half starved his four sons were after been missing for the last few weeks but no more than it did when he learned of the young woman's forced pregnancy. He worried greatly about the lasting effects being held in such conditions but he sons were resilient and would be training and preparing to strike back in no time. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Kayla crying out suddenly but Raphael's hushed sleepy voice quickly calmed her. April had turned quickly in her seat but gave Splinter a sad smile as they listened silently to the side of the normally hot tempered Turtle they rarely got to see.

" Hey Casey Pull over now…" Raphael called out in a nervous panic " April… a little help back here would be nice!"

Pulling over quickly all the sleeping turtles looked around confused as April jumped out of the van and rushed to the back. Helping Kayla out of the van, all questions were soon answered by the sound of someone throwing up. The four Turtles were now in a panic muttering questions as to what possibly could be wrong with her until their father started chuckling.

" I believe she is experiencing what is commonly called ' Morning Sickness' my sons" He explained after drawing their confused looks with his chuckling " most expecting Mothers tend to become ill for any number of reasons!"

" You mean she's gonna barf at anything?" Michelangelo inquired sounding as if he was about to become sick himself.

" Yup, better get use to it Man. Just wait till the 3 am cravings hit…" Casey called out before laughing hard when all four let out the same groan in unison as they began to realize just what they were in for.

" If you four think this is bad just wait till her backaches, her sudden mood swings, the weight gain. Not to mention the fun that comes along when the kids born, sleepless night filled with crying, 2 am feedings, diaper changes…" April added on much to the guys dismay as she helped Kayla to clean up.

" Is it too late for me to cash in my virgin for life card?" Kayla inquired with a completely horrified look on her face after hearing what she as now in for.

" Yeah, I think it is Kiddo!" April chuckled sympathetically as she pulled her in for a hug " Don't worry, I'll be around to help you out as much as I can sweetie!"

Helping her back into the van Raphael nodded a silent thanks to his female friend before the back door was shut and climbed back in the passenger seat. Sitting back against the side of the van with Kayla resting up along his plastron he rubbed her back soothingly as things once again settled down.

" Dude, I am not going near that kid if its gonna Puke on me!" Michelangelo piped up adamantly as the thought had just accrued to him.

" Mikey!" everyone replied in unison before breaking out laughing.

By the end of the long drive from Virginia north to New Hampshire everyone was more than ready to get out and stretch their legs. All four Turtles in fact began horsing around and wrestling with each other as they enjoyed their freedom the moment everything had been brought inside the old farm house. Placing a blanket out on the lawn, April helped Kayla over so that she could enjoy the fresh air as well with the guys father joining her while lunch was being fixed.

" How are you feeling now Kayla?" Splinter inquired as they watched the Turtles began sparing with each other.

Smiling happily she shrugged " All I can say right now I'm just happy to be out of the Van!" she replied honestly " I'm just trying to keep from curling up in a ball and crying! As long as I'm calm, I'm alright but staying that way when I'm scared to death about so many things is near impossible. "

He nodded symphonically " What is it you are afraid of the most, dear child? It may help to talk with someone more knowledgeable of these things than my Sons!" He pointed out with a bit of humor in his voice.

Taking in a deep breath she leaned back onto her arms " Mostly I've been thinking about what the baby will look like, if it will be healthy, will I be healthy enough to deliver, how long will I be pregnant for considering its part Turtle…" she listed off all of the things that bothered her the most.

" Is there anything that doesn't trouble you that you can focused on that sets your mind at ease?" Splinter then asked curiously trying to learn more about her in order to help her Spirit to heal after the traumatic events that happened to her while being held captive along with his Sons.

Thinking of the only thing that truly calms her she couldn't help but to blush but before she could answer April and Casey came out of the house with a basket full of sandwiches and chips for everyone. The four Brothers rushed over to the blanket and sat down in a similar circle eagerly awaiting to receive their food. Wishing she could opt out of eating, Kayla mostly just picked at a turkey and cheese sandwich before excusing herself and started to get up by herself but when Raphael tried to stop her she slapped his hand away and managed to get to her feet. She was tired, confused and frustrated with everything that had happened to her the last couple weeks and at that moment she wanted no part of anything, not even this pregnancy she had been forced into. Ignoring the worried looks she was receiving Kayla headed for the farm house just to be alone.

He was almost frozen in place after Kayla refused his help and had left Raphael feeling extremely conflicted to the point where he also stood up furiously and left the group, only he headed towards the barn.

Sighing heavily Michelangelo lowered his head and pushed his half eaten food away " I'm gonna call it a night, I'm not that hungry anyway! Night guys" he replied after several long moments before he also stood up and headed towards the backdoor to the farm house ending what had started to become a perfect relaxing time.

" I believe that we all should " call it a night" as Michelangelo had called it! We have had a long journey and need our rest as well." Splinter then spoke directly to his two remaining sons "Let your brothers and Kayla have this time alone, as innocent your intentions are, there is such a thing as being a little to helpful! April and I will see to her needs for now while you both see to your own needs in your recovery!"

Bowing respectfully both Leonardo and Donatello conceded to their fathers words " Yes Sensei" Standing up they gave each other a look and nod in agreement before heading off into separate directions. Leonardo headed for the Barn to meditate while secretly keeping an eye on Raphael while Donatello headed into the farmhouse to see if anything needed fixing, while also secretly keeping an eye on Michelangelo.

When Leonardo walked into the Barn, Raphael was already pounding away on an old punching bag he had set up in there some years back, making his way over to the far end of the old structure he took a seat in the lotus position to begin his meditation. With his Shell towards us upset Brother he closed his eyes and took on the appearance of meditating when he actually was hoping that his mute presence alone would calm Raphael and get him to open up instead of going right up to ask and risk an in needed fight between them. The passive approach had almost always provided the best results for their father which is why he had begun trying it himself when Raphael we upset and hurting. Then there ways the simple fact that a silent meditating Leonardo was one of Raphael's biggest annoyances in life!

" …I just don't get it Leo! What the fuck did 'WE' do ta piss her off to the point she ain't talking to anyone or at least lettin' someone help her inside…" Raphael spoke up after almost forty five minutes of his big Brothers annoying silence.

" I don't think it's us she's upset with so much as it is her current situation!" Leonardo spoke softly as he kept the act of meditating up " You got to admit though we had been a bit suffocating! We know we mean well, and, we each had just gotten free from the Hell we had been living in for two weeks. Kayla probably just needs some time…" he suggested trying to sound as if he knew more than he did.

" Just cut the fake Meditating crap Leo!" Raphael huffed in annoyance as he quickly figured out his brother wasn't actually meditating and was simply there to spy on him " Look at me and tell me her walkin' away from us like that didn't hurt ya!" he demanded after walking around Leonardo to come to a stop in front of him.

Opening his tear moisten Blue eyes Leonardo looked up into his visibly hurt and confused little brothers bloodshot Amber ones " I never said it didn't hurt like a bitch Raphie. Dad pointed out to Donnie and I after you three left that we all may have been using her as a means for us to forget our own pain! I know I was…" he confessed letting his walls down to show Raphael that he wasn't alone in this "… Meditation was the only vice I had in there that kept me from breaking! I feel like a failure as the Eldest Brother because I couldn't keep you three safe. Fuck being a Leader! Being a Leader don't mean shit to me when all I could hear were my little brother's in so much pain and I couldn't do a GODDAMNTHING ABOUT IT!" he screamed while hammering his fists against the ground at his side's while the tears ran freely from his eyes temporarily blinding him.

Tears ran down his own face as Raphael's heart was nearly wrenched right out of his chest as he seen the almost too familiar since of failure in Leonardo as he felt himself. Dropping to his knees at his brother's side, Raphael pulled Leonardo into him and hugged him tightly fearing what might happen if he let go. " Ain't yer fault Leo!" he muttered after a while in a ragged breath.

"What?"

Chucking softly Raphael realized that he had actually said his thought out loud " Ain't yer fault!" he said again a bit louder " It's somethin' I started ta tell Kayla back in there before I got dragged off after busting an assholes brains in. When afterwards she told me the samething in regards to her bein' pregnant with my kid and now I'm tellin' you it! What happened in there Ain't Yer Fault! We'd still be in there if it weren't for you gettin' us out Leo. We're alive now and it's all thanks to you!" he went on to explain to him.

Pulling back enough to look into his brother's face Leonardo smiled softly " Thanks Raphael, that means a lot to me coming from you Bro! I truly appreciate it." Clasping his shoulder he looked into his Amber eyes for something before speaking after a few moments " Speaking of her pregnancy, how is it that you've been so optimistic. It just isn't like you?" He asked honestly now that they were actually talking about their ordeal " I'm only asking because I just don't want to see you getting hurt one way or the other." He explained truthfully.

Exhaling heavily Raphael bowed his head " Hell, I don't even know why I am Leo. I guess it's from thinkin' 'bout how we'd never get to know what it's be like.. ya know, bein' a Dad… I mean what are the chances we'd get lucky and find a kid to adopt like Dad did?" He explained honestly still unable to look his brother in the eyes.

" Oh, Raphie…" Leonardo breathed when he realized that this was something that had been on his brother's mind for a very long time. Reaching out he pulled him in for another embrace as they both began to cry all over again " I never realized that this meant so much to you!"

" Well it does and so does she!" Raphael murmured hugging his brother back tightly.

" Kayla? What do you mean by that?" Leonardo inquired curiously trying to better understand his feelings for the girl they all had just met.

Shrugging he didn't know how exactly to put it. " I don't know how or why or even if it was something they did ta her but its her sent… I started ta smell it before I even heard her crying and got her talking. The more we talked I realized I couldn't leave her behind, I kinda always had faith in you coming up with a plan ta get us out of there like ya always do!" he confessed his own vice that kept him from loosing it in that cell. " After I got thrown into that cell with her, and she seamed to except that I'm a giant Turtle, That sent from her changed in a bad way and I knew in my gut she was in trouble when she first cried out in pain. Everything in me just went nuts and being tied up made it worse on me" looking up he met his brother's blue eyes " I really like her Leo! The more we talked the more amazing she was to me and when she shot my hand away like that I just…"

" She's Pregnant Dude!"

Snapping their heads up both Leonardo and Raphael breathed a sigh of relief when they seen their brother's standing in the barn door " Sensei's in with her now and she's all worked up thinking you hate her now!" Donatello added as they walked over to their Eldest brother's and helped them to their feet.

" Yeah Dude. Sounds like she's gotta thing for ya too Bro!" Michelangelo smirked knowingly at Raphael " Come on, You've have been out here all day and they told us not to come back in without you two and She's helping Sensei make his multidimensional world famous Raman! You know how good that stuff is too…. So let's go…" he urged his best friend into going inside by yanking his arms.

" Kayla's helping Dad cook?" Leonardo asked skeptically as he tried to figure out what their baby brother was up to.

" If it'll shut ya up, we'll come in!" Raphael replied shaking his head as he let him pull him along towards the house.

Hanging back for a moment Leonardo tilted his head closer to his remaining brother " Since when has Mikey ever liked Dad's Raman, Donnie?"

" Ever since Kayla had him try some blindfolded without telling him what he was eating!" Donatello explained with a chuckle "But Raph's right Leo, We never did give up believing that you would get us out of that place! It was the only thing holding us together in the dark, especially after the last time they took me " he whispered while they followed their brothers.

" What'd they do to you Donnie? I gotta know, just hearing your pain then Raphs fighting… I just have to Donatello" Leonardo whispered pleadingly to him as that specific memory alone was causing him the most pain.

Stopping a moment Donatello looked into his brothers blue eyes " Its what I overheard that resulted in the pain you heard from me!" He explained simply with a deadly glint in his Hazel eyes.

Leonardo had to blink to make sure he wasn't imagining his pacifist brother having such a murderous look in his eyes " What did you hear?"

" Kayla was targeted for this Bullshit before we were even considered! No matter what male mutant or Alien they captured she was going to be the " living incubator" for the experiment… The fact that all five of us were in the same place that night was nothing but a coincidence. They won't come after her again until its time to "collect" since after they were going to kill us off they were simply going to wipe her memory and place her back into her Apartment in Manhattan. That's why I had April pick up Master Splinter and Casey and take us here, the City isn't safe for them right now. They also weren't counting on us escaping and taking her with us and now that they know what we are capable of in our half starved state they will need to get a big-ass fucking Army to get past us!"

The anger in Donatello's voice mirrored the look he seen in his eyes "Did you learn which one of us the father is?" Leonardo then asked some how having a gut feeling that he did.

" It's Raph's. They only did that shit to us to fuck with our heads. They also placed her next to him to further torcher him because he was to stubborn to break like they believed we had already!" Donatello explained lowering his voice more before adding to it " I also learned that Kayla was only targeted because she's the kid of someone in the CIA, they planned on using her to blackmail them into stealing classified intelligence"

" How did you learn all of this Donnie, they couldn't have possibly said all that in front of you?"

Donatello smirked " They left a moron to guard me for a while… I managed to get free and I hacked into there system, I was just about to find the name of the CIA operative when they came back and beat the shit out of me"

" Dudes are you coming or what?" Michelangelo's voice called out from within the doorway to the house.

" Come on Donnie let's head inside and eat before Mikey starves to death" Leonardo chuckled purposely to mask the seriousness being the conversation they were just having. Letting Him lead the way he followed his younger brother into the house already deep in thought as to what their next course of action was going to be. For the moment though they needed to concentrate solely on getting their strength back and their Fathers Raman would certainly aide in that.

Walking into the kitchen the four Turtles laughed softly as they caught Splinter fending Kayla off from picking at the assortment of Raman additives that were spread out on the counter.

" Ahh my sons, please help yourselves to what ever you whish to have with your Raman. Kayla has already eaten two servings" Splinter smiled while swatting her hand lightly with his tail before she finally going to sit in the living room pouting.

Fixing a bowl specifically with the toppings he noticed she was trying to pic at, Raphael took the food into the living room and sat next to her " Here!" he said softly holding it out to her " I'll eat after you had your fill…" he explained while doing his best to ignore the looks he was sure to be receiving from his family.

" Your Dad said I needed to let you guys eat before I had any more…" Kayla remarked cautiously as she slowly excepted the bowl from him and began to eat.

Chuckling softly he leaned his head down closer to " I know, But our kids still hungry and you two come first! If it makes ya feel better I'll go fix myself some right now…" he offered to which she could only nod her head ' yes' as her mouth was already full again. Rubbing her back momentarily he smirked shaking his head before getting up to fix his own food. Once he had his own bowl of Raman fixed he took his place back at her side and began to eat as did the other three.

Neither April, Casey or Splinter questioned this as they all were finally eating something that they all seamed to not get enough of as they each went for more. They could see slight changes in each of their personalities Michelangelo seamed to have bounced right back to his old self though he seamed to be more aware of things around them while Raphael was calmer and very attentive to Kayla's needs as it was becoming obvious that he was truly looking forward to being a father. Both Donatello and Leonardo seamed to have changed the most; Leonardo was more subdued while Donatello who appeared to be like his old self now had a different look in his eyes that made them all question just what had been done to him. After everyone had their fill, Kayla and the Turtles all chose to sleep down in the living room while they retired to the bedrooms upstairs.

With a relaxing fire going in the fire place and the doors and windows locked the Five gathered around on the floor together with blankets and pillows making up one giant nest. Laying back against Raphael's plastron as he laid on his side, Kayla let him drape an arm over her lap and around her belly " I'm sorry for storming off like I did at lunch. I needed time alone to think about things and I kinda felt smothered " she apologized in a hushed voice as to not disturb the ones above them.

Craning his neck around to look at her Raphael rubbed her back tenderly " We get it Babe, there's nothing ya need be apologizing for!"

Shaking her head she gave his hand around her belly a squeeze " Yes there is Raphie, I was being a moody brat and took it out on you!" Kayla replied apologetically to him.

" That's just because your hormones are going nuts right now Kayla! Its perfectly normal during a pregnancy" Donatello then replied as he reached over and patted the closest foot of hers he could reach. " Besides it me who owes you the apology!" he stated honestly to her and his brothers " the last time I was taken away I played like I had lost all hope and was ready to just die in order to throw them off and leave me alone in order to get free and hack into their computer system!" he began, feeling like he needed to come clean to his brothers in order to find his own way back to who he was before their being taken captive.

" What? How did you manage to get free Bro?" Michelangelo asked from his place near Kayla and Raphael's head.

" I picked the lock on my restraints then snapped the guards neck!" Donatello explained truthfully shocking his brothers. " Anyway, I found out that Kayla was the intended target all along. It didn't matter what male Mutant or Alien they managed to capture to retrieve the sperm from because they were just going to kill it then erase her memory and place her back in her apartment back in Manhattan! That's why I had them bring all of us here to the farm. They won't know to look for us here while we get our strength back and give Kayla and Raphs baby a chance!"

" Why me? " Kayla asked as she leaned back into Raphael who was now sitting up with his arms protectively around her.

" Outside of using you as a ' Living incubator', they planned on using you to blackmail someone in the CIA!" Donatello began to explain when he noticed her face when white as a ghost making him worry that he had said to much for her to handle " Kayla?"

" I need my phone Donnie, I gotta make a call… NOW!" Kayla replied shaking as she reached out to him. Once he handed it over she punched in a number and gripped onto Raphael's arms tightly " Mommy! Where are you? Yes? I'm safe now … for about two weeks but I was rescued and we're in hiding right now! I said 'We' Mom. No I'm not suffering from Stockholm syndrome Mother! Please no… NO! Just listen to me Mom, you taught me everything I needed to know in the event that was to happen when you joined right! Right now all I can tell you is I'm alive and safe. OK fine, but not at this location as I know you've already been tracking my signal! Yes, I know I'm a 'smartass little shit!' I'm your daughter remember! Their trust worthy Mom, alright I can do that. I love you Mom!" hanging up the phone Kayla threw it into the fire place without hesitation.

" What was that all about Kayla? Why did you just destroy your cell like that?" Leonardo asked as he grew very concerned as to where this all was heading.

Swallowing hard Kayla leaned further into Raphael's arms " You just saved my moms life Donnie! She got a recorded ransom demand yesterday demanding that she meet with a guy claiming to have me as prisoner and if she wanted to see me again she needed to personally deliver the files for all top secret black ops missions in the Middle East to a time and place they were to get back to her on after she got the info" she explained.

" She's not gonna do it is she?" Michelangelo inquired worriedly as he reached over and took hold of one of her hands.

Kayak smiled reassuringly at him " She never planned on doing any of it! She was already in middle of organizing my rescue when I called. That's why I got drilled like that. She did agree not to send a team out to pick me up tonight on the condition I meet her in two days at a neutral location" she then explained to them.

" I ain't gonna let her take you!" Raphael growled surprisingly as he feared would happen if her Mother decided to change her mind and come after her now " That's my kid in here…" he stated gripping her stomach gently.

Leaning her head against his neck Kayla shook her head " She won't Raphie, but she does know I'm pregnant now so she'll want answers" She reassured him.

" How's that? They tell her in that message r something?" Raphael demanded to know not feeling the least bit reassured.

" I told her!" Kayla pointed out calmly as she started to understand what he was afraid of " Mom and I came up with a code when she joined the CIA last year. The first word I say would tell her if I did something life changing , IE… " Mommy" being code for pregnant and the " I love you," at the end was code for I'm keeping it!" She explained somewhat awkwardly " She told me all phone calls I make on that number had to be in our private code and I had to destroy the burn phone I had used!"

" Sounds like you two watched way to many episodes of Burn Notice!" Michelangelo snorted in amusement.

Kayla started to laugh much to his surprise " That was our favorite TV show Mikey, my Mom loved Sam! Besides that her idea of ' family bonding time' when I was growing up was taking me to the gun range and teaching me how to shoot!"

Raphael barked in laughter " She sounds more like that one chick on American Dad that that dumbass married after divorcing the mother of his kids"

" She's not 'that' kind of a bitch Raph!" Kayla replied making them all start laughing.

After awhile and the brothers began falling asleep Kayla woke up feeling a light tapping on her foot. Opening her eyes she looked down and seen Donatello still wide awake staring at the fire place. Nudging her foot to get his attention she could tell something was still bothering him " Hey, I need to get some air would you care to join me Donnie?" she whispered softly knowing that Raphael was more then likely still awake too.

Taking a minute to realize she was serious, Donatello stood up and grabbed his Bo before going over to help her to her feet " Sure, sorry if I woke you!" he whispered apologetically to her as they walked softly out the front door.

Once they were sitting on the porch steps Kayla got right to the reason she asked him out side " What else did you find out in there on their computer system?"

Exhausted he relented and fessed up " I learned they only used Raphs sperm to fertilize the eggs they took from you, that they wanted him to know you were pregnant so they could get him to break like they believed we all had. Then when they figured it was time they were going to come after you again and take the hybrid you were carrying!"

" Then what did they intend to do with my kid?" Raphael's gruff voice spoke up startling them as he walked over to drape a blanket over Kayla's shoulders " Here, it looked chilly so I figured you'd need this!" he explained to her after taking a seat directly behind her.

Swallowing the newly formed lump in his throat Donatello forced himself to answer him " Depending on how many of the eggs took and made it full-term… Study them so they could make money off of the manufacturing of custom ordered freaks…"

"Fuck that!" Kayla muttered taking them by surprise " These were my eggs, this is my body and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let them take my kid or kids away! " she stated finally then looked back up at Raphael behind her " When I took off into the house at lunch I thought about what options I had because I needed to take back control over my own life and the only one this little guy…" she held her lower belly to make her point "…didn't make me nearly puke over was to stay with you and make this work!"

Donatello watched as it took his brother several moments for it to click on what Kayla had meant before he leaned down and kissed her in front of him " I'll leave you two to work this out, I'm going to head in and try and get some sleep!" Standing up he walked back into the house and went back to bed still grinning happily.

" Where's Raphie and Sis?" Michelangelo's sleepy voice whispered from across the bedding nest.

" Still on the porch making out!" Donatello replied happily, surprising his little brother.

"Wait, What? You mean their like kissing and stuff now?"

" Yes Michelangelo! That's what 'Making Out' means… now shut up and let us sleep!" Leonardo snapped irritably as he turned over so his back faced them both to keep them from seeing how funny he found his brothers reaction to be.

" Ewww, girl cooties…"


	3. Part three

Two days had passed and Kayla was getting ready to go meet with her Mother in the neutral location as agreed upon. She and Raphael had become an official couple but they continued to sleep nested together with his brother, as it was the only way any of them could sleep threw the night. None of the Turtles felt comfortable with her going off to meet with her mother but they couldn't stop her from doing so. Kayla did however agree to let them come along to the meeting as her backup, as long as they kept out of sight and Both April and Casey would be at her side her during the meeting. Kayla didn't want the Turtles to know how scared she was about her Mothers reaction to the truth of the babies, not because she was ashamed that the father was a giant Mutated Turtle, but because her Mother worked for the Government now and gave up her job as a Sniper that she had fought so had to become.

Brushing out her brown hair and placing the top half into a braid, Kayla stood sideways in front of the bathroom mirror to check out the side profile of her belly when a familiar green and red turtle head flashed in on the edge of it.

" How fat do you think I'm going to get Raphie?" she inquired while making her stomach stick out as far as she could make it in order to get a visual idea.

Snorting Raphael stood in the bathroom door with his arms crossed over his plastron " You'll get to whatever size needed to keep you both healthy" he mumbled not really knowing if that was the kind of answer she was looking for.

Running her hand over her currently flat stomach she nodded " That's one way to put it…" turning to look up at him she could see that he was still in a mood " Casey and April won't let her take me! I'm almost Twenty so she can't make me go anywhere I don't want to go…" Reaching up Kayla placed her hands onto his chest " I'm never going to leave you! Please trust that Raphie"

Uncrossing his arms Raphael wrapped them around her " I never said I didn't trust you Babe. I just don't trust her on this! I can't help but feel as if she's setting you up" he explained in blunt honesty.

Resting her head over his heart Kayla nodded " I know she's changed from how she as when I was growing up and I don't like it either but she is my Mother. If I don't go she'll just send a team out to get me and they'll try to kill you or worse" she whispered admitting her deepest fear to him.

" That ain't gonna happen!" Raphael stated firmly as he held her protectively " We'll go so she can see that your alive and safe with your new Family that's it! We don't give her any information on how you got pregnant or of any of us… We play this as safe as we can until we know without a shadow of a doubt that she can be trusted!" he explained to her.

" That's what we're going to do! " Kayla agreed softly, stepping back in order to look up into his Amber eyes better she smiled tenderly at him " We should get going, how do I look?" She asked nervously a she smoothed out her Red tee and blue jeans.

Raphael couldn't help but to smirk as he looked her over " You look real good in red!" He replied finding that he really did like how she looked in his color. Taking the hoodie off of the doorknob he held it up for her to slip on " Just try and keep relaxed Babe! We don't need you to start bleeding… " he whispered worriedly.

" I know Raphie, neither do I. Donnie said to not over do it anyway even if I'm feeling great!" she replied zipping the oversized hoodie up part way. Stuffing her hands into the pockets she looked down as she pushed it out to make it look like her stomach was huge.

Chuckling in amusement Raphael shook his head " I doubt you'll be that big Babe! Come on, Their waiting on us at the van!" he replied placing his hand onto her back and guided her out of the bathroom.

" You never know! Donnie did say more than one egg was fertilized so that could mean that there could be multiple kids growing in there!" Kayla noted distractedly as they walked out of the house together while still holding her hoodie out to try and see how she'll look.

" I got Brothers remember? No matter how many we get, they'll help with the workload!" he smirked as they all gave him a pointed look letting him know they heard what was said.

Kayla couldn't help but to duck her head in quite laughter as all three gave him the Turtles version of the middle finger " They seam… very supportive" she sniggered before quickly stepping out of the way to avoid the large green blur that went charging after them.

" Well their just about back to normal! How are you holding up Kay?" April laughed as she walked out of the house to see the three brothers trying to fend off a rampaging Raphael.

" Scared!" Kayla admitted as the older woman walked over " As much as I looked up to how strong my Mom was back when she was in the Army, I don't like how the CIA changed her. Its why I moved out on my own last year! She's different now and I don't like the feeling I got about this meeting, neither does Raphie…"

April nodded as she reached out and rubbed her back reassuringly " Do you think she's involved?" she asked skeptically making sure to keep her voice down.

Kayla shrugged " Truthfully, I'd rather stay ignorant on that possibility but my gut says she knows more about what happened to me than she's letting on. She's never, ever asked to meet in a neutral location before and I know Raphie smells a trap!"

" Yeah, the guys learned the hard way when it comes down to situations like this." Sighing April gave her shoulder a squeeze " Casey and I will be right with you no matter what and no matter what she says we will not leave your side!"

Turning Kayla hugged the older woman " Thank you so much April!"

A sharp whistle cut threw the air drawing everyone's attention to the van " Let's get this show on the road! " Casey called out from where he stood in the open drivers side door.

Piling into the van, Kayla sat in the middle seat in between the front seats with Splinter and Raphael on either side of her and his brothers behind them. The neutral location Kayla's mother had said to meet her at was in the Green Mountain and Finger Lakes in Vermont just before dusk which further validated the suspicion everyone had of this being a trap. The silence was heavy during the long ride south west threw New Hampshire into Vermont, everyone was deep within their own thoughts and wasn't in the mood for talking as they mentality prepared for a fight. Each of the Turtles were ready to fight to keep Kayla safe, even if it meant saving her from her own Mother, she was part of their family now and no one fucks with their family!

Wrapping her arms around his large one Kayla leaned against Raphael and closed her eyes as she tried to will away the wave of nausea that had hit her from how nervous and scared she was. Sensing her discomfort Splinter draped the blanket he had with him over her shoulders in a fatherly manner " Why don't you try and get some rest my Daughter, we will not reach the location for some time yet!" he instructed her as he nodded a silent command to his son for him to help her rest.

Lifting his arm Raphael pulled Kayla into his side " Dad's right Babe, try and get some rest, ya feel way to tense as it is" he spoke gently to her as he slowly began to rub her back. When she nodded and scooched down and rested her head on his upper thigh it was his turn to cough nervously as he tensed up.

Chuckling inwardly Splinter found Raphael's embarrassment slightly amusing as the mother of his Grandchild, or children, in fact made herself comfortable using his sons thigh as a pillow. His keen ears could pick up the faint sounds of his remaining three sons struggling to keep themselves from laughing out loud at their brothers expense. Reaching over he casually placed Raphael's frozen arm down along her side where it would be more comfortable " She's already fast asleep, Let's make sure she stays that way Boys!"

" Yes, Sensei!" Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo whispered knowing that their struggling to control their laughter had been heard by their father.

Not long after falling sound asleep, Kayla began to dream about being back within a clinical like room back where they had been held captive. The room was still and there as no sign of one of the Turtles being close by but muffled voices broke threw the silence before two figures came into view. Refusing to let her fear cloud the memory she tried to focused on the room around her and to what was being said before making herself look at the people that were now looking over her chart at the foot of the clinic table she was strapped to. At first things were hard to make out but when she reached a moment of clarity Kayla couldn't believe what she was seeing. In the room speaking with some unknown technician was her very own Mother standing there talking about her as if she were nothing but a Lab Rat. With her emotions now clouding the memory Kayla struggled to hear what ever her Mother was saying but it was only second before waking in tears did Kayla understand what was being said.

Feeling the small body flinching in her sleep and hearing her calm breathing turn ragged did Raphael realize that Kayla was having another of her night terrors. Rubbing her side and down onto her belly tenderly he tried to offer her what comfort he could without disturbing her. When he could tell that she had woken up only to remain curled into his thigh he simply continued what he already had been doing and let her lay there undisturbed until it was time to go over the game plan before she needed to meet with her mother.

Casey had pulled the Van into a truck stop where he and April would go in and purchase some snacks and drinks for everyone while Splinter and the Turtles spoke privately with Kayla.

Turning around on the middle seat Kayla sat cross-legged in order to face the turtles behind her " We need to rethink things guys! I know in my heart that this is a setup to get us all in one place where they can get us again."

" What's got you so convinced that's what's going on?" Leonardo inquired wanting to hear what ever it could have been that made her change her mind like this.

Fiddling with the zipper of her hoodie Kayla took in a deep calming breath " My night terrors are basically repressed memories from the time before I woke up in the cell next to Raphie" she started off nervously " This wasn't about black mailing my Mother because she's the one behind this. I remember seeing her in the clinic room I was in talking to a lab technician and I heard her asking about how long will it be before they could start studying the " freaks" once their born. I'm sorry but as much as I love the person my Mother once was… she can rot in Hell for all I care now!"

Reaching out all of the Turtles placed a supportive hand onto the back of the seat in front of her before Leonardo took a good look at each of his brothers and their father " I believe you Kayla, but we can't let her know that you remembered this. It will be hard for you to do but you need to go into that meeting like your happy to see her and to hear what she has to say just like we already planed. We'll use our headsets to listen in on the shell-cell April will have on while we flank the area from in the trees. She'll likely also have men in the area to ambush us and if that is true we'll deal with that. April and Casey are experienced fighters so stick close to them if all Hell breaks out! But most importantly Kayla you can not put yourself at risk for any reason and I mean ANY, do you understand me?" he instructed her going back into his roll as team Leader once again.

Nodding her head Kayla looked down at her stomach " I understand Leo, I'll do what I can to keep us safe!"

Leonardo offered her a gentle smile " Good, our main priority is keeping you safe at all cost Kayla! April and Casey are back so are we clear on what to do?" he then asked looking around to which his Father and Brothers nodded.

With the new plan set, Splinter and the Turtles all moved into the far back of the van in order to jump out to take their positions in the surrounding forest, leaving Kayla alone in the hands of April and Casey. Sitting quietly in the middle, Kayla couldn't help but to rub her stomach nervously as they turned into the small opening that served as the parking area for hikers and mountain bikers. There was only one other vehicle parked in the clearing with tinted windows on all sides making it impossible to tell the number of people that could possibly be within it.

Pulling over so that the van was facing the lone black car Casey turned the engine off and waited silently for a few moments " Alright Kid, get yer game face on cause its show time!" he muttered to Kayla before opening his door and stepping out first right after the car had done the same.

Holding Kayla's hand April waited inside the van with her as they watched Casey walk out and lean back against the hood of the van as a tall brunette Woman in a black pants suit stepped out of the car. Watching this unknown woman's body language April knew that she was carrying a gun under the left side of her suit jacket and this made her all the more uneasy about letting the pregnant girl next to her out to speak to her.

" Are you the ones who saved my little girl Kayla?" The woman called out addressing both Casey and April as they were the only two visible to her.

" That ain't us Lady, we're just really good friends of theirs and hers!" Casey replied back casually " You got proof you're the Kids Mom? I ain't just gonna let her near a complete stranger after the shit she's been threw!" He pointed out protectively.

April squeezed Kayla's hand when she swore she had seen a snide smirk flash on the woman's face as she went back to the car to pull something out and tossed it to the ground in front of Casey. Making Kayla duck when Casey bent down to pick it up, out of her own protective instinct, April waited for his signal it was safe.

" Nice pictures Lady!" Casey called out tossing the wallet back " Ya can come out now Kid, she checks out!"

Opening the passenger door April opened the side door and helped Kayla out and kept her arm around her shoulders as they walked over to stand next to Casey.

" Kayla what's wrong Baby?" The woman gasped appearing to look deeply concerned for Kayla's health as she still looked very thin " What's wrong with you people? she needs to go to the hospital!" the woman then hollered out emotionally before marching forward towards the teenager between them.

Shooting his hand out in front of Kayla, Casey took a protective stance " Stop right there Lady! The problem ain't us! We're the ones taking care of her after the shit she'd been threw at the hands of the sick fucks who kidnapped her!" He shouted out angrily at her.

This seamed to strike a nerve as the Woman stopped her approach and looked directly at Kayla " Kayla Marie St. James, you need to come with me so you can be treated by trained Medical Professionals for your… ' condition'. Now stop this rebellious nonsense and do as I say and get into the car!" she commanded her as if she were speaking to a young child.

Kayla stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest " Or you'll do what ground me?" She retorted rolling her eyes " I moved out a year ago, Mother. You can't order me around like the Soldiers in the Army Unit you turned your back on by selling out to the CIA!"

" How dare you speak to me like that!" the woman roared infuriated " I'm still legally responsible for you until your twenty first birthday young lady and you will do as your told now get into that car or else!" she demanded threateningly.

" Or else what? You'll have me kidnapped off the streets again to be used as a motherfucking Lab Rat for some sickass experiment" Kayla shouted back moving to stand defiantly in front of April and Casey calling her Mother out.

" You had been threw a traumatic experience Kayla and have no idea what your talking about. Just get into the car and we'll get you the best medical care possible and you can go back to your old life in Manhattan like none of that ever happened!" The Woman replied suddenly being very calm and a little too caring.

Kayla stood firm and unconvinced "Oh just cut the Bullshit ' Mother' you've never been this supportive and caring!"

" Fine, if you want to do things the hard way" Lifting her hand to her ear she whispered something before a knowing smirk filled her face and they were suddenly surrounded by men dressed in all black tactical gear pointing AR-15s at them and the Van. " Get in the car Kayla, you have something that belongs to me and I want it back!" she demanded again only this time she had pulled out the glock hidden beneath her suit jacket and pointed it first at her face then lowered it to her stomach.

" Try it, Bitch!" Kayla stated defiantly unfazed by the fact her own Mother had a gun pointed at her stomach. Snarling her lips the woman's hand began to squeeze the trigger until a large red handled Sai shot out from nowhere and into the barrel causing her to drop it in shock. Kayla smirked as she kept her eyes locked on to her in raged Mother " You seriously didn't think I wouldn't have my own backup at this little reunion, did you ' Mother' ?"

" You Little Slut! " the woman shouted out furiously at her " You think you have this all figured out don't you? Did you honestly think you could simply run off and be a " Happy little family" to that abomination I implanted inside you with those mindless sperm donor FREAKS ?" she asked repulsively while reaching slowly behind her back.

Kayla was about to charge after her furiously until Casey reached out in order to pull her back and shielded her against the hood of the van as all hell broke out around them. The soldiers were looking around frantically into the dark woods as one by one the men next to them vanished into the night with a sharp scream then silence. When only the hand full of men in front of Kayla, Casey and April remained the Woman pulled a second gun and shot Casey in the shoulder before two men rushed in and took hold of Kayla and carried her back behind the others and next to her Mother.

" If you don't want the next shot to go between the Red heads eyes you Freaks better throw down your weapons and show your freaky faces NOW!" Kayla's Mother shouted out into the woods surrounding them. When no move was made she shrugged and leveled the pistol down at April who was knelt next to Casey trying to stop the bleeding from his shoulder.

" Pussyass Bitch!" Kayla muttered purposely at her Mother in order to draw her attention away from April.

Backhanding her daughter hard across the mouth the woman had split Kayla's bottom lip open, " I've had just enough of your insolent mouth! Now keep it shut or the next hit I make will by a gun butt to that thing inside of you!" she snarled moving over so that she was face to face with Kayla who simply gathered up a mouth full of blood and saliva and spat it out right into her Mothers face resulting in another hard strike across the face.

While Kayla had her Mother and the remaining soldiers distracted the Turtles helped April move Casey out of the way before silently disappearing into the dark. When they turned their attention back to the Van and seen the man and redhead missing Kayla's Mother grew even more furious and snatched the riffle from the closest soldier. Holding it back she was right about to smash the gun butt right into Kayla's lower abdomen when something yanked it right out of her hand and smashed it over the head of the one she took it from. That's when the Woman got her first look at the very ' Freak' used to impregnate her daughter.

" LET HER GO NOW!" Raphael snarled viciously as he glared down at the suited Woman standing in between him and Kayla.

" Better do as he says Lady!" Michelangelo spoke up nonchalantly twirling one of his Nunchaku intimidatingly from their right " The only thing keeping him from snapping your fucking neck is your Daughter, who just happens to be the Mother to his unborn kid! I'd say that makes us Family but its too insulting for me to even consider you that…" he pointed out before casually snapping the neck of a soldier who tried to attack him " Puts my count at seven Bro…" he noted offhandedly.

One by one the remaining soldiers dropped their guns and backed out of there before running for their lives at the sight of the giant Turtles who had taken out most of them without breaking a sweat. Now it was just the two holding Kayla and her Mother, who were now backing their way to the woman's car, " Take one step closer and they'll do a little neck snapping of their own!" the woman warned.

Looking up at Raphael, Kayla locked eyes with him as she managed to pull her pocket knife out of her pants pocket in a short struggle to free herself. Hoping to see if he had caught on, she smirked confidently when he eyed her hand. Kayla gave one more pull to get free before letting the man next to her knife hand pull her back hard allowing her to drive the blade deep into his thigh. Once he let her go in order to hold his wounded leg she then stabbed the other man in the shoulder before bolting away from them.

Once Kayla was safely behind Michelangelo, Raphael cracked his knuckles and began to approach the now defenseless woman who was now scrambling back along her car. Instead of stopping her, he instead punched the hood of the car so hard that it left a massive dent before she backed up and sped out of there as fast as she could drive.

" Let's go, we gotta get Casey out of here Raph!" Leonardo called out urgently as he already had just loaded their wounded friend into the van where April and Donatello and their father were tending to the gunshot wound. Michelangelo ran around and got in behind the wheel of the van and started the engine up. Walking back over to Kayla, Raphael lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the back of the van where she could rest during the long drive back to the farm house in New Hampshire.

Driving away from there as fast as possible without drawing attention, everyone in the back of the van were busy assessing the injuries. The shot to Casey's shoulder was thankfully just a graze and could be treated much easier than if the bullet had gone in. Kayla on the other hand had both sides of her mouth split open and swelling to the face along with some mild pain in her lower abdomen that had her doubled over in tears.

Hopping over into the back with Kayla and Raphael, Leonardo wetted a wad of gauze and helped her hold it to her mouth. " Easy Sis! Just slow your breathing and calm down for me…" he instructed her in a soothing gentle " That's it, you're going to be alright!"

" How's she doing back there Leo?" Donatello called out as he was in middle of stitching up part of Casey's shoulder.

Placing his hand onto Kayla's belly he smiled when she gave him a thumbs up once she had managed to settle down " Her bottom lip might need a few stiches but she's doing better now we've got her calmed down!" Leonardo called back moving his hand out of the way in order for Raphael to go back to rubbing it.

Trying to move the gauze away from her mouth she tried to speak " Farm's not safe! She tracked my call there!"

Narrowing his eyes Leonardo looked over at his brother a moment as if holding a silent conversation with him " Then we head to Manhattan!"

" Are you crazy Leo?" Donatello called out exasperatedly " What makes you think we'll be any safer there?" He demanded to know fearing for everyone's safety.

Straightening up he looked forward at everyone " We have a truce with Karai and The Foot now. I will go to her and ask her if they can help safeguard our home from above and around the City. I'm sure She will see these people as a threat as they already have infiltrated Foot territory in order to take us captive in the first place. Besides Karai owes us a favor or two!" he explained in an authoritative tone that left no room for questions.

" Fearless is right!" Raphael spoke up voicing his support on the plan " Ya all know I can't stand Karai but I'm willin' to take a chance on getting some backup from them if it means we can breath enough to get back into the fight. I ain't done teachin' them sick bastards not to fuck with us, But, even I know I ain't in any condition to take them on just yet... So I'm with Leo on this"

" Home it is then!" Donatello replied understanding his older brothers positions " Anyway it would be nice to use my computer system again in order to prepare for Kayla's delivery and see if I can get hold of some sonogram equipment so we can see just what's growing in there!" he chimed in on a positive aspect of returning to their home.

Hearing what Donatello had said about the delivery Kayla quickly crossed her legs tightly and raised her hand in order to flip him off " Ain't happening! Fuck that! There ain't no way in Hell him or anyone is getting anywhere near my ass" she replied adamantly.

Donatello actually started laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes hearing her protests " Its either going to be natural or by C-section but one way or another they'll be wanting out if you like it or not!"

Smirking as well Raphael leaned down and nuzzled her cheek and neck tenderly as Kayla turned away from the front of the van and buried herself into his plastron " Donnie and me talked, it'll just be us two and April when the time comes. He's best in dealing with serious medical shit Babe, ya gotta at least trust me on this, alright" he whispered reassuringly to her when he started to feel her entire body beginning to shake.

Looking up at his older brother as he sat near her feet he eyed the blanket on the floor next to him "Toss me that will ya, I'm gonna cover up and try to get some Shuteye." Raphael explained with a large yawn as exhaustion finally caught up to him.

Covering the two up Leonardo leaned his head back and also closed his eyes to get some rest as well.

Once they were covered Raphael slipped his hand down between himself and Kayla in order to rub her stomach with the back of his fingers. He couldn't blame her for being terrified of anyone else going near that section of her body after it already being violated in order to get the eggs from her, then put the fertilized ones back inside of her body. In fact he felt the same about his own body to the point where he felt like he would never be able to masturbate again without remembering the methods used to force him to give up several loads of semen. Kissing Kayla's head tenderly he nuzzled her soft brown hair as held her closely, her breathing evened out letting him know she was already fast asleep.

Even though his eyes were shut Leonardo could still hear the whispered conversation April was having with Splinter about Kayla's mother and it just strengthened his resolve in protecting his family by any means. He knew the risks involved with getting the Daughter of their worst enemy involved but seeing as Karai had also had to deal with The Shredders dishonorable deeds on more than one occasion he felt that of all people he knew she would be the one to best identify with Kayla's feelings for her mother. They both loved who their parent had been in the past but hated what they became.

Of course with Kayla's high risk pregnancy there as no way he was about expose her or the baby to Karai and the Foot unless he had no choice. A part of his heart still ached over the fact that in spite of what they all had to endure at the hands of their captors that only Raphael was chosen to be the father instead of himself. That didn't mean he couldn't love the child any less as their Uncle and protector because he would still give his life to insure they would survive. Also with knowing his youngest Brothers as he did he knew that they both felt the same.

" Hey Fearless" Raphael's hushed voice called out after a while of silence.

" Humm?"

" You thinking just because she's Shreddheads kid that she'll agree to help deal with Kayla's ' problem' seeing as neither of their parents had/have a snowballs chance in Hell at making Parent of the year?" Raphael asked after he had been mulling the question over in his for sometime.

Leonardo nodded his head as he kept his eyes closed " Yup!"

" That's what I figured. I just hope it works cause I sure as Hell ain't looking forward to facing that fucking Army they used to bag us again!" Raphael muttered before his voice drifted off and his loud snores soon took over.

Smiling affectionately at Raphael's normally annoying snoring, Leonardo had to agree with him. They alone were no match to deal with an Army, their loosing record against any Military force was testament to that, what they needed was a force of their own to even the odds or in the very least a Sniper. Something about how Kayla spoke so fondly of her Mother while she was a Sniper in the Army got him thinking that just maybe Kayla had learned enough from her at the gun range to where it could be of some use. Of course he would never wish for her to take another life but targeting machinery was completely different. The only problem with that idea were the simple facts was A) She's pregnant, and B) they didn't have any guns.

It was nearly midnight by the time they reached Manhattan and everyone was either asleep or wishing they were as the exertion from their encounter in Vermont had caught up to them in their already weaken state when they pulled up on the headquarters of Karai and The Foot Clan. Waving a white piece of cloth outside of the drivers window Michelangelo watched and waited for the Foot soldiers to surround them and prayed that his older brothers plan was going to work. Drive up and wave a white flag for peace and let the foot come to them, it sounded simple enough but it was far from easy for any of them to do as they nowhere else to turn for help.

To their surprise only a small squad came out to the van in order to investigate " Mistress Karai whishes to know the meaning of why you have come here?" One Soldier spoke as her representative before moving towards them.

Thumbing towards the back of the Van, Michelangelo spoke simply in an exhausted manner " Talk to our Leader man, he's in the back!"

Cocking their heads in an confused manner, the Representative for their Mistress nodded and cautiously moved around to the back of the Van where Leonardo sat in the single open door, blocking the view behind him. " Mistress Karai whishes to know the meaning of your presence here Turtle!" the Soldier reiterated his previous question.

" Please let her know that Leonardo needs to speak with her urgently, our truce has not been broken but we are in need of her help!" Leonardo replied struggling not to sound as exhausted and weak as he felt in that moment.

Placing his hand to the earpiece he had on the Soldier relayed the message and waited for a reply before looking back up him " Mistress Karai has granted your request for an audience and requests for you to follow us to where you may park your van. Follow us!" he replied motioning with his arm what way they were to go.

" Thank you," Leonardo replied before giving the closed van door a tap and spoke back to his youngest brother " Follow them Mikey, there gonna show us where to park!" hearing only a groan in response he held on as the Van began to move slowly around to the side of the building and into the large rolling bay door to a parking garage of sorts.

Once they were inside the building and the rolling door had been closed the familiar face of a small Japanese woman dressed in her battle attire walked over to greet them

" I was surprised to see that you are alive, Leonardo!" she spoke softly voicing her relief on that fact "We had heard of your capture and feared your lives had been lost after hearing rumors about the ones who had taken you" she then explained to him appearing visually concern over his current state of health.

" That's why were here Karai!" Leonardo replied with a slight nod of understanding " We had just escaped a trap set up by the woman in charge and we need your help. Two of our own are in need of medical assistance and we have no where safe to go. Our home here could too easily be discovered by the resources they have and they know the location of our safe house." He tried to explain as carefully as possible to her without revealing to much.

Reaching out Karai placed a hand onto his cheek and sighed heavily " Your family has assisted me many times in the past Leonardo, it is only right that I return the gesture in your time of need! Your family may stay here in my privet floors as long as you need as my Honored Guests. You all are free to come and go as you see fit and are welcomed to use whatever resources needed to aide in your recovery and in any future in counters you have with this new enemy! I will bring you personally to where you all may rest and we can speak further on this in the morning." Karai announced making it clear to her Foot Soldiers that the Turtles and friends are her Honored Guests and will be respected as such.

Exhaling Leonardo nodded after looking back into the van in order to see what the others thought, " Thank You Karai,"

Stepping back Karai watched in silence as the Turtles leader opened the door next to him in order to help his largest brother out of the back with a frail looking young woman in his arms. Her eyes went wide in shock and horror at the sight of the red banded Turtle, his large dark green muscular body now looked like a thin pale shell of his former self. " My Husband, Doctor Chaplain, will be back soon he can assist you as well. I fear what you all have been threw that has afflicted you all this way." She gasped softly as she became more visually aware on there request for help. Giving a wave of her hand she began to lead the group over to the elevator that led only to her personal floors that was only accessible by a key.

" Under the circumstances I am most grateful for the offer Karai" Donatello spoke up honestly never thinking in a million years that he would be saying this to us former enemy whom he still had little trust in. " His advanced equipment will be most helpful for the tests I need to run!"

" Granted!" Karai nodded " Be assured that you'll be staying well away from where my late Fathers spent his time here and that its been sealed off permanently as our way to put the Dishonored state The Foot Clan had been in the past!" She spoke up knowing that it still wouldn't change their opinions.

" Still don't trust ya Karai, but we ain't got much of a choice now! We ain't ever had been forced into getting help this bad before…" Raphael spoke up voicing his opinion on the matter " An we sure as hell ain't equipped to handle our biggest issue!" he muttered the last part after needing to adjust Kayla in his arms.

Noticing this Michelangelo side stepped over in the crowded elevator to get closer to his best friend " Want me to take her for a moment Bro?" He asked while tucking the blanket up around her better.

" Na, I got this Mikey" Raphael replied back unwilling to let on that his arms were simply too worn out at the moment.

" May I ask about her condition? " Karai asked politely as she turned to face Raphael.

Eyeing the girl in his arms skeptically Raphael waited for her to nod her head yes before answering " This CIA Bitch that nabbed us, took her captive too that night and she got put threw worse than we did!" he replied awkwardly.

Clearing his throat Donatello spoke up to clarify " They forced her into a pregnancy that is very high risk and with a Hybrid child that I have no idea on the conditions they are in. That's why I agreed to the offer of Chaplin's help Karai, I need to do everything I can to hopefully save the child's life!"

" Then you should know that I leaned shortly after you were taken away that the Woman you speak of is Agent St. James, Agent Bishops replacement!" Karai announced in a dangerous tone at simply mentioning Bishops name. " Consider us allies in dealing with this Agent St. James!"

Reaching out of the blanket Kayla took hold of Raphael's neck and tried to burry her tear soaked face into the other side as she heard them speaking against her Mother.

" Leo!" Raphael called pointedly in a hushed growl needing him to end this topic immediately.

Reaching over Leonardo placed an apologetic hand onto Kayla's knee " There in lies our true problem Karai." He sighed heavily and introduced her " This is Kayla St. James, Agent St. James Daughter!"

Karai was taken aback at this news then bowed her head before the girl in Raphael's arms " My deepest apologies for speaking against your Mother, Kayla. I too know the pain of a Parents betrayal as My own Father lost his honor in his obsession to destroy the Turtles." She spoke apologetically to her as the elevator dinged before opening.

Straitening up Karai quickly led everyone out into a very simple Japanese looking home which completely took them by surprise with how more modern looking the Shredder had things before" Welcome to my home!" she announced welcoming them.


	4. 25 Weeks Later

( After some thought I've decides to turn this 3 part Fix into a full story.

This chapter needed to be broken into two parts due to length to full fill the request for me to continue )

* * *

In the weeks following the Turtles seeking Asylum from their former enemy Heavy construction had taken place in buildings basement in order for Donatello to construct a hidden passageway leading to an old abandoned subway while the Foot built a gun range in separate level to accommodate a request by Kayla and Leonardo. Gunshots would ring out from the gun range in basement of the Foot Headquarters for several hours every day as Kayla took to reacquainting herself with the use of firearms as a means to let go of the stress put upon her by her 'Sellout of a Mother'. Her Clan, her unborn hatchlings, her Mate… all of their lives were in danger now and she felt an overwhelming need to keep them safe in the best way that would ensure no harm would come upon herself, by becoming the Sniper her mother had once began training her to be. She understood the views and beliefs Splinter and the other Ninja she were surrounded by now felt about the use of guns but she wasn't a Ninja, she was a child of the Army and lived most of her life around Firearms and knew a great deal of them like the back of her hand. They also realized that their new enemy were nothing but a heavily armed Militia for-hire and their commander just happen to be a former Sniper, so having a Sniper of their own could come in handy at some point .

Walking down to the gun range Raphael put on the standard ear and eyes protection that everyone was required to ware before entering. The room was set up with target ranges of different levels of difficulty ranging from standard to expert, handgun to riffle, today Kayla was using a Sniper riffle she said was commonly called ' Kate ' at the expert range. Standing back to observe he frowned when he could see her struggling to make the shot and once she stopped to load her next shot he walked over to the table she was sitting at and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. Only removing his ear protection when she did, he leaned over and kissed the top of her head while rubbing her back tenderly.

" I came down to let ya know Dinners ready. How ya feeling today Babe, is yer back still bothering ya?" he asked as he pulled another chair over in order to sit facing her so he could rub her large swollen belly.

Smiling lovingly at him she nodded indecisively " I'm alright Raphie, I think at least two are in a never ending MMA match thou!"

Ducking his head Raphael chuckled proudly " Sounds like somethin' my kids would do!" Bending lower he nuzzled her belly tenderly before speaking softly at it "Hey, listen up in there Squirts. Ease up on yer Mom a bit, its hard enough on her carrying all four of ya as is. She don't need ya beatin' the Hell out ta each other just yet, wait till ya can walk then all ya can go beat up on Uncle Mikey, Alright!"

" Raph!" Kayla giggled loving how he would always talk to the hatchlings when the others weren't around and he always seamed to calm them down either with his deep Brooklyn accent or simply his rubbing her belly " I just hope their this obedient after their born" she noted softly watching him settle them down.

Sitting up he snorted " Not likely Babe!" he replied leaning in to give her a tender kiss.

" I thought not!" She snickered against his lips " So did Dad cook?" she inquired hopefully about dinner.

Barking out in laughter Raphael pulled her in to him, hugging her the best he was able " Yeah, Pop fixed his Raman for ya since it's the only thing we can get ya to eat that's actually healthy!"

Pulling back she looked at him seriously " Hey, there is plenty of nutrition in a bowl of Tonight Dough topped with Snickers and caramel sauce!"

" At three in the fucking morning?" he retorted.

" Especially at three in the fucking morning every single night of the fucking week!" she stated before they both started laughing at how ridiculous this argument was.

Raphael relented " Besides it ain't like yer the only one getting in on that action!" he smirked mischievously.

Poking her finger pointedly into his upper plaster on she narrowed her eyebrows " Right... And...Leo told you to lay off on all the snacking since you've already packed on about thirty pounds!"

" Hey, its Baby Weight!" He pointed out defensively with a large Cheshire grin.

Turning back to the table Kayla picked up her ear protection and loaded a few more rounds into the riffle forcing Raphael to quickly do the same before she took aim at the target she had been trying to hit. Exhaling she lined up the shot with the scope and fired off a round, then another and another before finally making a hit " Booyah Bitch!"

Raphael simply sat back and smiled as she celebrated the hit she had been working so hard on making " Can we go eat now?"

Chuckling she nodded " Yeah, but can you help me clean up my brass first? I need to get them in to clean up so I can work on making more later!" she replied as she checked to make sure the riffle was empty and put the gunlock in place.

" I'll come down later when Donnie comes by and get that going for ya, Right now the only thing you gotta do is get up stairs and eat!" he ordered her before taking hold of the back of her chair and wheeling it towards the door.

After a few weeks of staying at the Foot Tower, the Turtles began commuting back and forth threw a hidden set of abandoned tunnels between their Home and Foot HQ that only they had access to. Raphael stayed with Kayla most of the time in Karai's apartment as it was still the safest option for them but he would spend most of his mornings training hard with his brothers at their home while she remained under Karai's personal watch. Both women talked about their parents dishonor and about the good times they each had when life was simpler for them. Something that also helped easy her mind about staying behind was when Kayla had inadvertently overheard some muffled noises from the older woman's bedroom one day, after Splinter and the others started staying at their Lair, and discovered the truth behind the treaty the Turtles had with the Foot Clan. Leonardo was in fact in a long term casual but romantic relationship with Karai.

When Kayla had asked the two about their relationship they explained everything to her and though his family knew about it they understood her problem of it effecting her roll as Mistress of the Foot Clan. Many of her loyal Ninjas still held a deep seeded hatred for the Turtles and their friends and in order for her to keep them from breaking their truce on their own accord the compromise was formed between the two Clans. Which is why Karai kept referring to DR, Chapman as her Husband publicly in front of her Foot Ninja when they in fact had been legally Separated for a few years now under good terms due only to their work. He would need to leave for months on end for his research and she had the Foot to control and several ligament businesses to run.

Reaching the apartment, Kayla and Raphael were greeted at the elevator doors by an impatient Michelangelo who stood there with his arms crossed over his plastron and tapping his foot " 'Bout time you two showed up! I thought Donnie said you needed to take it easy Kayla. You know he said the Hatchlings could arrive any day now from what the last Sono showed!" He lectured her having taken up the Mother Hen roll.

" I know Mikey and I'm sorry I took so long. I just couldn't give up till I hit my target!" She explained apologetically as she let him escort her into the kitchen where everyone was already eating.

" Cut her some slack Mike, you can see that she's alright!" Raphael spoke up in her defense as he followed close behind them.

" Yeah she's fine now, but what if she was down there alone and fell and hit her head or something and wasn't able to call for help, huh?" Michelangelo snapped back worriedly.

Looking up into his frightened baby blue eyes Kayla reached up and cupped his cheek tenderly, stroking it gently with her thumb " I'll be more mindful next time, I'll even wait so you can go with me tomorrow to make sure nothing happens, alright?" she proposed apologetically to him. Ever since she had began to show and the number of hatchlings, as they called them, was determined the youngest of the Turtles had become very concerned with her wellbeing.

Walking over to give his Little Brother a one armed hug Raphael smiled " We'll both go down with her. Ya need to see her shoot Little Bro, she's really good!" he recommended trying to cheer him up. Once Michelangelo was smiling again they continued on their way to kitchen to eat.

Mid-level Foot Headquarters 8pm

" Mistress Karai, there's movement just outside of New Jersey headed north east in our direction!"

" Are you positive its Agent St. James?"

" Yes Mistress, it appears she's on her way to ' collect ' with more forces than used before!"

" Shit!"… " Keep an eyes on her and report to me immediately if there is any changes!"

" Yes Mistress!"

Walking out of the Foots main surveillance room Karai stepped into her personal elevator and pulled out her Cell " Leo, Agent St. James is on her way to get Kayla and the Hatchlings! There is no way we can hold them off here Leo. There's more coming than before. She means to regain them one way or another even if it means an all out assault. You have my word Leonardo, promise me you'll be careful? I will!" Ending her call right as the doors were about to open on her floor. Karai had no sooner stepped foot into her home when both Raphael and Michelangelo came walking over in her direction.

" Karai, you'll keep her safe right? We can't let that Bitch have her.. Not when its so close for her to deliver!" Raphael demanded to know as he spoke in a hushed voice as to not alarm the Mother of his unborn children.

Clasping his shoulder firmly Karai nodded " You have my Word of Honor Raphael! In fact I will be moving her to one of the Foot safe houses right now while I have decoys headed to the others as planned." She reassured both him and his Brother " Now hurry, Leonardo will be waiting for you both at your pickup point."

" Don't let me down on this Karai or I'll end the truce myself!" Raphael warned her in a hushed voice that only she could hear.

" If I fail, I'll end it for you… As my Honor dictates!" She replied back meeting his eyes to show him how serious she was on that.

Nodding he turned towards the elevator and clasped her shoulder unexpectedly " For their sake let's hope it don't come down to that!" with that said he stepped foot into the elevator with his Brother to head off to their meeting point.

Taking in a calming breath, Karai continued on her way to find Kayla and Master Splinter whom were busy putting the food away " Your Mother is on her way with what can only be described as an Army so I will be taking you to the safe house now. Please quickly gather your things and come with me!"

Stopping what she was doing Kayla gripped onto the counter for balance " NO! I will not let them Face her alone. You need to take me out there and to a high enough vantage point where I can back them up" she demanded in a firm unwavering tone before looking up and locking eyes with the older woman.

Not missing the way the pregnant young woman needed to grasp onto the counter Karai gave the old Rat a concerned look before considering breaking her word to Raphael.

" My Daughter, my eyes maybe old but I can clearly see the signs of labor. How long have you been hiding this from them?" Splinter inquired softly as he came up next to Kayla and started rubbing her back soothingly as she silently went threw another wave of pain.

" Its been sporadic since this afternoon, I just thought it was them having a kick boxing match. That's what I told Raphie…" she confessed as large tears fell from her eyes and onto the counter. " Please, I can hold out a while longer, I have to go help them. She'll have bigger guns, trucks more men… a FUCKING ARMY" she pleaded to them both.

" What do you need me to get for you?" Karai asked as she received a reluctant nod from the Turtles Father.

" I need the riffle ' Kate' that I was using today and the ammo boxes marked by that same name and earplugs. I also will need the black glock in the shoulder holster and a couple clips just in case" Kira listed off while taking in deep soothing breaths as she could feel her body beginning to stress.

" And I shall need the use of a Katana, I will be accompanying her!" Splinter also requested not planning on letting her go without backup of her own.

" Granted" Bowing deeply towards the old Master she then motioned to her living area wall which was cover in a vast verity of weapons " You are welcomed to pick that which suits your needs Honorable Sensei!"

Bowing back in gratitude " Thank you Karai" Splinter walked over and looked over her selection and found one to his liking. With only adjusting the strap to fit his small size he held his hand out to Kayla " Come, let's go help my Sons!"

Smiling nervously Kayla walked over and excepted his help while Karai radioed one of her Ninjas to go down and retrieve the items she had requested " Raphie's gonna be pissed with me isn't he?" she asked as they made their way to the elevator.

Exhaling the old Rat nodded " I believe he wouldn't be the only one, but your knowledge of your mothers actions have been accurate in our last in counter. I have no choice but to disregard their whishes for your safety and consider theirs instead as I do not whish to lose my Sons again!" he replied giving both women a knowing look. He knew his Sons wouldn't question their fathers concern for their safety if he truly believed they were in mortal danger.

10 pm Abandoned Warehouse loading docks

Hiding the Battle Shell a few blocks away, the Turtles stood out in the open around the loading Docks waiting for Agent St. James and her ' Army ' to show up. Karai's Foot-Tech Ninja had concealed themselves close by with the rest on stand by a few blocks away in case St. James Military were using infrared. All four of the Turtles had not only regained their health and muscle mass but have been training harder than ever to prepare themselves for this night. Believing Kayla was off somewhere safe with their Father and Karai they mentally readied themselves for an all out battle where the chances of them making it out alive were slim to none. What they didn't know was that the Foot Clan weren't the only ones that had shown up to help them in the fight.

With the search lights from several helicopters moving around the City drawing closer and closer towards the Turtles location and the sound of large diesel engines closing in on them from all sides, two Foot-tech Ninja helped Splinter, Kayla and even Dr. Chapman to the top floor of a building across the way. Ducking down out of the windows Chapman checked on Kayla's condition, a last minute request from Karai as she felt better needed ground level in order to lead her Foot into Battle. Administering Terbutaline to try and delay the delivery for as long as he could manage, her contractions remained sporadic. Splinter remained faithfully at her side, holding her hand and wiping her head and face with a lavender infused cloth as to help her relax. Both had even got her talking about Baby names for the four hatchlings in her as a means to distract her from thinking to much about what was currently happening just outside the building as the Militia her Mother had brought with her closed in or the Turtles and the remaining Foot-tech Ninjas.

" You four Freaks have made this to easy to find your location! Now, Where is my Property…" Her mothers voice could be heard speaking over a loud speaker.

Moving onto their knees on each side of her Chapman and Splinter watched out the windows while Kayla got her riffle ready before joining them.

" What makes you think we're about to listen to a honorless bitch who used her only Daughter as a Fucking Lab rat?" Michelangelo's shockingly calm voice called out.

" My Brother has a point!" Leonardo's voice then quickly spoke up " I'm giving you one chance to give all this up and leave with your lives, Agent St. James…"

" You FREAKS are out numbered give me my Property now and I may consider letting you live awhile longer! I still have a…need for your DNA…" Kayla's mother laughed over the loud speaker before raising her hand signaling her men to prepare to fire " KAYLA, I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE! COME OUT NOW AND I WON'T KILL THEM" she called out believing they had her Daughter hidden near by.

" Easy my Daughter, do not give in to her lies" Splinter spoke soothingly as he placed his hand up on Kayla's trigger hand to keep her from firing to soon.

" She'll gun them down!" Kayla protested as tears began rolling down her face.

Taking the stethoscope and placing it over her heart and his fingers on the main artery in her neck Dr. Chapman checked her heart rate " Your Sensei is correct, your heart rate is elevated and you need to get it back down or you and the hatchlings will be in trouble!" Closing her eyes Kayla tried to use the meditative tricks that Splinter and Leonardo had helped her learn over the last few months. Keeping his hand and stethoscope in place he kept track of her heart rate " Good girl, its going back down. Let's try to keep it down until Donatello can check you out!"

Kayla was just feeling her body relax when all Hell had broken out bellow. Opening her eyes and looking threw the scope on her riffle she could see Karai and the Turtles had already engaged in battle with the Militia. Moving her sight onto her Mother she could see that the SUV she had been sitting in the passenger side of was beginning to back out of there. Making the adjustments needed on the scope Kayla took aim and whispered " Fire in the hole!" signaling for the others to cover their ears before taking her shot.

Everyone below went still as they heard a gunshot go right threw the engine block of Agent St. James vehicle causing the Woman to get out and look around furiously knowing there could only be one explanation. " KAYLA MARIE…" she roared out furiously while still trying to find where the shot had come from.

Ducking down Kayla moved as quickly as humanly possible in her condition to get a different vantage point on the floor. Once she was settled in place Kayla fixed the riffles sight onto the lager trucks which she knew there was a good chance there were men with bigger guns in the back of. Taking aim at their engines as well she once again called out " Fire in the hole!" before taking out those as well until the helicopters honed in on her location. With their spot lights forcing her to attempt the difficult shot in taking out the lights when they were forced to fall back before they had company.

The Turtles looked up at the building in horror as an armed helicopter flew in and shot out the windows on the floor the shots had come from. Believing no one could have made it out of there in time Karai and the Turtles flew into a blood rage and began fighting harder than before wanting nothing more than to cut that Woman down. Until Karai received word from their assigned Foot-tech that put her mind at ease ' They had gotten out safe and were moving to a new location'. Wanting nothing more to relay the message to the Turtles she couldn't risk Agent St. James from finding out as well and was forced to keep it to herself for the moment.

Having gone into full berserker mode Raphael carelessly fought his way threw to where Kayla's Mother was located until one soldier got up behind him and busted him up side the head with the butt of his AR-15 dropping him on the spot.

" Drop your Weapons or the sperm-donor gets a bullet to the head!" Agent St. James shouted out as her men pulled Raphael off the ground in order for her to place the barrel of her gun right between his eyes.

" RAPH… NOOO" his brothers cried out in shock as they seen their Brother unconscious with a gun to his head. Having no other choice they each dropped their bloodied weapons to the ground not knowing what else to do.

Laughing out loud at how pathetic they looked now Agent St. James started to lower her gun " On second thought, I was just going to kill you four anyway" and began raising it up to his head again only this time to put a bullet in it.

" NOOOOO…." The three remaining Brother cried out hysterically only to duck the second a shot rang out. They all watched helplessly, believing their brother to be dead until a lone drop of blood dripped down the Woman's forehead and in between her eyes seconds before she dropped lifelessly to the ground.

One by one each and every soldier standing in the area all turned to face the same direction behind the three Turtles and parted in order to make a path as a Five foot Rat with a bloodied Katana helped a very pregnant Teenaged girl forward as she held her stomach painfully with one hand an a glock in the other. " This is what you all had been hired to lose your lives over" the Rat spoke up in a furious voice " This Pregnant Child was taken captive by that woman, Her Very Own Mother, for her own selfish reasons in the name of Science. Leave now or your lives will be dreamed forfeit!" he called out giving them one last chance to save their own lives and to live with their dishonor. Picking up their dead and wounded the Militia loaded up into what trucks that still worked and left.

Picking up their weapons as they rushed over to were Raphael had been placed on the ground and quickly moved him out of the area before the cops showed up. Once they had found a temporary hiding place Donatello, being the least injured, ran off to get the Battle Shell while their Father attended to their Brother. Kayla had backed herself up against the building they were hiding behind with her eyes closed and both hands holding her stomach when a body rocking contraction hit her so hard she couldn't help but cry out loudly.

" Kayla what's wron… Please tell me you just peed your pants and that's not what I think it means?" Michelangelo began to ask her what was wrong until he noticed the puddle forming at her feet and the wetness between her jeans pant legs.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Kayla began to sob uncontrollably as the youngest Turtle moved to her side and helped her onto the ground.

Wrapping his bruised and bloodied arms around her tightly, Michelangelo hugged her tightly " Shhh, its alright Sis. It's going to be alright!"

" How is she Mikey?" Leonardo asked frantically as he tried to get his Brother to wake up " Come on Raph you need to wake up, Kayla's water just broke Buddie. Your gonna be a Dad here shortly, you don't want to sleep threw the big arrival do ya?" He spoke up trying to urge Raphael to wake up with the big news.

" Dude, she's like in serious pain here Bro, what do I do?" Michelangelo replied back trying to do everything in his power to calm Kayla down as each contraction had her almost screaming in pain.

" Donnie's here, give me her and you help load Raph up in he back!" Leonardo spoke up getting up and moving over to pick Kayla up into his arms causing her to cry out in pain " I know it hurts Sis but you need to try and calm down for us." He spoke soothingly as she then buried her face into his shoulder while holding onto his neck tightly.

" I need Raphie…. I need him right now… please…" she pleaded with him softly in his ear as he carried her up into the Battle Shell.

Placing himself on the floor next to Raphael with Kayla now resting sideways between his thighs, Leonardo pulled his unconscious brothers hand up for her to hold onto " This is the best I can offer you right now, just keep trying to breath in time with me and we'll get threw this!" he instructed her apologetically whishing he could truly give her what she wants and to take the pain away.

With Michelangelo behind the wheel once again and Donatello now in the back going between his two patients with their Fathers help he first tended to Raphael's head injury and checked his eyes before he took in a cleansing breath. " Outside of the large knot on the back of his head he seams to be alright! How far are her contractions Leo?"

Looking around to Kayla's tear stained face, her eyes were closed but her hands clutching and relaxing on Raphael's hand told him she was far from being asleep " There still far apart Donnie, I have her breathing along with me to keep her calm as much as possible after getting herself worked up" he explained calmly as the last thing Kayla needed was for him or anyone to start panicking again.

Moving over so that he was now kneeling in front of her Donatello checked her pulse a moment before lifting her head needing her to look at him " I know how much you wanted April here but I wasn't able to reach her yet at their hotel in Cleveland on their honeymoon so you'll have to let Leo and I take care of you for now, I promise that as soon as Raph wakes up he'll be at your side!" he spoke softly knowing just how frightened she was about having anyone examine her between her legs.

Biting her bottom lip fearfully Kayla could only nod her head that she understood as she clutched tightly onto Raphael's hand.

" Leo, help me move her onto her back so I can see how far she's dilated" Swallowing awkwardly, Leonardo helped him move Kayla around and onto her back " Sensei can you hand me the solar blanket that's in the emergency kit please? " he asked pointing it out figuring it would work to cover her lap in order to maintain a shred of modesty. Once it was in hand he opened up the large foil like materiel and placed it over her lap before pulling the maternity jeans and boy shorts down over her hips before lubing up his large fingers. Keeping his eyes up on his eldest brothers he took in a deep breath " I'm sorry if this hurts you in any way Kayla but I need to check inside you to see just how long its going to be before you need to start pushing!" Once again she could only nod her head and once their eyes were all diverted in absolute awkwardness as he slowly and gently inserted one finger inside of her causing her to whimper out in pain and discomfort.

" Shhh, he'll be done in a minute Sis. Its alright" Leonardo whispered tenderly as he brushed his hand over her for head soothingly while letting her look up into his blue eyes.

Removing his finger and pulling her pants back up, Donatello wiped his hand off with a wipe and pulled the note pad out on his belt and jotted his notes down before speaking " She's about 2 out of 10 right now so we still have lots of time to get Raph awake so he can be with you threw this Kayla. I'm sorry I hurt you doing this but it's the only reliable way I learned online to tell how much time we got" he explained apologetically to her before helping his older brother move her back across Leonardo's lap where she could better hold onto him.

" Where are we going Donnie?" Michelangelo called out having waited for a less awkward moment to find out where to drive to.

" Karai's, its where I have the birthing room set up in case Kayla or the hatchlings need any special attention!" he called up to the front of the Battle Shell as he moved back over to once again try and wake Raphael up.

" Try these my son!" Splinter suggested as he handed him a smelling stick and a bottle of water he found in the emergency kit.

Nodding his thanks he motioned for her nose to get covered before he snapped the stick open and waved it in front of Raphael's nose. When his unconscious brother grasped hold of his wrist in a painful hold they all breathed a sigh of relief " get that fucking shit away from me or I'll snap yer damn wrist!" he warned groggily.

" Raphie… I need you!" Kayla whimpered needful as she tried to reach over for him.

Hearing the pain and fear in Kayla's voice Raphael's eye snapped open and he attempted to sit up to reach her only he moved to fast and became extremely dizzy " ugh, shit, that was swift!" he muttered while now holding his head in an attempt to make the van stop spinning.

" Here, just lay on your side Raph and I'll lay her with you" Leonardo suggested right before he lifted Kayla up and gently placed her on the floor with him.

Resting on his side with his pregnant Girlfriend snuggling into his plastron Raphael didn't like the thought that just hit him " Where the Hell is Karai? She gave her word that Kayla would be in a safe hose right now! I'm gonna fucking kill her…" he demanded to know in a furious growl as his held her protectively against him.

" Do not place the blame on Karai, my Son" Splinter spoke up catching his sons full attention " As your Father I couldn't bare the thought of loading my Sons to that Woman again and so Kayla and I chose to go in order to insure that wouldn't happen!" he explained to them in all honesty.

" Why Sensei? Couldn't you smell the change on her?" Michelangelo demanded to know from his place in the drivers seat as he drove them all back to Foot Headquarters.

Exhaling heavily their Father nodded " Yes, I was fully aware she was in the early stages of Labor, Michelangelo. That's why Dr. Chapman had been with us, along with two of Karai's Foot-Tech Ninjas, he kept a eyes on her condition and did everything in his power to keep her heart rate down and to delay things for you all."

" That Sniper backing us up… that was you wasn't it?" Raphael asked moving his head so he could look into her tear stained face " Why Baby?"

" I needed you!" Was the only explanation she could give before another hard camel back contraction wracked her small exhausted body.

" Donnie?" Raphael called out in pure panic as he now could see the level of pain her body was now being put threw " What's happening to her, what do I do?"

Placing a reassuring hand onto his, Donatello started making him rub her lower back firmly " This, just keep rubbing her back and just talk to her! Her contractions are getting closer… How much longer till were get there Mikey?" he then called out struggling to keep himself from freaking out as he feared that he wasn't going to be able to do this.

" Pulling in now Bro!"

Opening the side door unexpectedly, Leonardo jumped out of the Battle Shell and moved off without a word only to come back with a stretcher. Jumping into the back Michelangelo helped to place Kayla on her side on Raphael's plastron before they both were moved on it so he was elevated in a position that best accommodated his Shell and she felt comfortable. Covering them both with the solar blanket to keep her condition hidden, Kayla and Raphael were rushed into Karai's personal elevator and directly up to the Birthing rooms floor.

Within the tight confines of the elevator

" It hurts so bad Donnie… make it stop, Please"

" I whish I could Sis, the hatchlings want out and there's no way I can stop it now and I don't have the room to deliver. I'm doing everything I can. No no no, don't push!"

"But I gotta… Donnie…"

"Its alright but ya need to listen to Donnie, Baby. We ain't even outta the elevator yet!"

" I HATE ALL OF YOU… I WANT THIS PAIN TO STOP NOW.."

" Hate us all ya want Sis but what Donnie says goes Dudette!"

" Pain is in your mind…"

" TRY HAVING FOUR CANTALOUPES PUSHING OUT YOUR ASS THEN TELL ME ITS ALL IN MY FUCKING MIND … STOP LAUGHING DAD!"

"My apologies my Daughter"


	5. DNA: Special Delivery

When the elevator doors opened on the Birthing Room floor, Karai and Dr. Chapman stood there waiting for their arrival but they didn't expect to see this. Both Michelangelo and Splinter struggling to keep from laughing at the perplexed and confused face of Leonardo, Raphael on a stretcher holding a very angry, very pregnant Kayla who seamed to giving everyone one the silent treatment in between contractions and a very very stressed Donatello urging her not to push. Once everyone was out of the tight elevator, Chapman, Splinter and Donatello rushed the stretcher down the hall to the Birthing Room while Karai stood with the remaining two Turtles in the hall just outside of it after helping to move the expecting couple onto the birthing bed. Stepping out of the room so that Kayla could get changed and cleaned up, Splinter spoke briefly to his two sons.

Sitting up on the bed with Kayla between his legs leaning back into his plastron, Raphael helped her to change into a gown then went back to nuzzling her head in reassurance while Donatello scrubbed up over at the sink.

" I can't sit like this Raphie… its hurting my back to much…" Kayla whispered as her bottom lip quivered with fear.

Kissing the top of her head as he looked down her body to her swelled stomach he sighed regretfully before snapping his attention over to his Brother " Hey Bro, is there any other position she can do this in that can ease up on her back?"

Raising an eye ridge in thought he nodded " Well I read that women in some cultures squatted in order to let the baby slide out easier and naturally! We can see if that will help her out…"

Looking down into her pain filled face he nodded " That's what well do! But it may be easier for her to be facing me so she can hold onto my Shell to help her hold still…" Raphael suggested unwilling to admit out loud that it would also give him better access to nuzzle her face.

Helping Kayla up into a squatting position facing his brother, Donatello turned his mask in order to keep from seeing any more of her naked body than necessary while her gown was adjusted so that it opened in the front and covered her back. Raphael on the other hand was getting more than an eye full of her full frontal nudity and was almost becoming aroused at how beautiful he found her right up until she cried out sharply as another camelback contraction ripped threw her body. With her knees out side of Raphael's, Donatello bent his brothers legs up and apart in order to offer her stability and himself better access bellow.

"How's the pressure on your back Sis?" Donatello asked as he stood next to the side of the bed in order to rub her back soothingly " I just checked and you're a 4 out of 10 so it won't be long before we can get down to business!"

Raphael smiled lovingly at Kayla's now peaceful face " She's asleep Dude!" He replied with a lite chuckle.

Smiling as well Donatello reached over and pulled his stool up next to them in order to put his head down on the bed for a moment " Good, we both should try and close our eyes for a bit, its almost midnight anyway and it might be another few hours yet" He recommended tiredly.

" You sleep then Donnie, I'll wake ya when she needs ya!" Raphael whispered softly as he let his one hand go down and rest upon his Brothers bald head.

Over the next few hours the contractions grew closer together and before they knew it it was time. Dr. Chapman brought in the modified infant warming table that now used a special UV light that would help the hatchlings metabolism and strengthen their tiny Shells. Splinter and his two remaining Sons along with Karai had also entered the room, each was assigned a hatchlings number so that Donatello could pass them over once they were born and Chapman would take their measurements to help lighten the medical load the Turtle Medic would face. Raphael had been given an additional job outside of coaching Kayla threw the process, Donatello had noticed a disturbing pattern while checking her vitals and had instructed his Brother to inform him immediately if she showed any signs of distress.

Wheeling his stool up behind Kayla and between his brothers legs, which were covered in plastic absorbent bed pads, he cleared his throat audibly as another contraction hit " Let's do this Kayla, push, push, push, good girl. Make sure she remembers to breath Raph!" he called out pointedly " Here's another, PUSH KAYLA, HARDER, HARDER, COME ON, STOP! Stop we got a head." He shouted excitedly " Hatchling number 1 is on their way out!" he announced proudly.

Kayla in the mean time was trying her hardest not to breakdown in hysterics and gripped Raphael Shell on rather side of his head tightly as she grunted softly in pain " It's tearing me apart! Ahhh,"

Sitting up so that both his hands were holding her ass firmly, Raphael nuzzled her face and neck whispering reassuringly into her ear " You're doing good Baby, soo good! You got this, I know you do"

A slick pop suddenly a squawking was heard along with Donatello's indecipherable mumblings before a loud squawking hit everyone's ears " We have a Hatchling, here" picking up a pair is scissors he put them in his brothers hand " You get to cut the cord Bro!" Donatello smiled happily watching the tear run down Raphael's cheek as he cut the umbilical cord with a shaky hand.

Once the cord was cut and the tiny hatchling, no bigger than a four pound human infant, was passed over to Splinter who wrapped it in a towel and shown it to the couple " Your child my Son!"

Raphael's eyes went wide as he lifter a hand to touch its still messy face " Hey, Look Babe, its like a perfect copy of me!" He exclaimed in wonderment.

Tilting her head on his shoulder Kayla smiled tiredly " Welcome to the world Squirt!" slowly lifting her head she leaned over and placed a loving kiss on its tiny cheek before resting it back onto her boyfriends as it was taken over to the heating bed. " One down, three to.. GOOO" she started to say when it came time to push again.

" Just the placenta! " Donatello noted as he set it onto the tray next to him " I don't see and ripping so far Sis. Ready for round Two?" he asked moving back in place to catch the next hatchling.

" Do I gotta choice? … Ohh God this hurts… Next round of kids Raphs carrying! I'm done after this…" Kayla groaned out as she once again to push as instructed.

Michelangelo found himself chuckling at her last remark while he watched Dr. Chapman and his Father tend to his first Niece or Nephew " Dude Raphie ain't kidding it is a perfect copy of me!" the newborn was almost an exact tiny version of the older Four Turtles.

" MIKEY…" His brothers called out in spite of the current delivery.

" Number two coming up guys!" Donatello called out redirecting the others attentions away from the first one.

" Ahh, That don't look like a Head!" Leonardo noted as he stood by with towel in hand.

" No Shit Sherlock !" Donatello growled lowly " This ones dropping out feet first! Damn it, ya impatient little shit…" everyone couldn't help but look at the normally placid Turtle for his choice in language as Number Two wasn't coming out at it should.

" Make sure the umbilical isn't wrapped around the neck and what ever you do Don't Push Kayla!" Dr Chapman called out helpfully from across the room. " You got it Don, nice and easy, Good Job!"

Letting out the breath he had been holding Donatello quickly handled the umbilical himself before clearing the nose and mouth with the bulb and held it upside a own to flick its tiny feet making the Hatchling cry as well as pissing in face. Everyone couldn't help but to laugh at that " Thanks Kid, can I get cleaned up here please?" he requested as he handed his clearly Nephew over to his Uncle.

Kayla chuckled even more exhaustedly " Looks like a Raph Jr., to me…"

" Donnie?" Raphael called out in consent at how limp she was now feeling in his arms.

Donatello's eyes went wide as he shot up and closed the deciding curtain to keep the others from seeing. Checking her vitals again a panicked looked filled his face " Talk to her just keep her awake! I'll be right back Raph." Donatello spoke softly to his brother not having the heart to tell him Kayla's blood pressure and O2 level had dropped significantly before stepping outside the curtain to speak privately with Dr. Chapman.

Brushing his large fingers back along her head Raphael gazed worriedly at his pregnant girlfriend " Come on baby, we're already half way there. Ya gotta hang in there a bit longer for me! The Squirts are gonna need their Mommy…" he pleaded with her in a hushed whisper.

" 'M tryin'… It's so hard Raphie…" Kayla whispered back letting her one arm wrap around his neck.

" I'm back guys, here I'm going to put an oxygen mask on you Kayla, this should help you feel better" Donatello explained reassuringly to them as he slipped the mask over her face. Leaning in he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back " Your blood pressure got a little to low and I needed to check on what to do, thankfully oxygen is the most common treatment in these cases. But we gotta step it up and get the last two out because I'm not sure how much more your body can take Sis." He whispered giving her his game plan for the next two " and once your all done, Karai offered to help you take a nice hot bath!"

" What about me? My tails sitting in I don't want to know what here!" Raphael pouted feeling a bit left out of the pampering.

" You know where the shower is Raph!" Donatello chuckled as he went back around to take his place behind her. " Alright Kayla I need you to push for me!" watching as Raphael helped her get into her squatting position and coached her threw urging her to keep going. It didn't take long for hatchling number three to make their way down " Number three, your up Mikey!" he called out in a more relaxed voice.

Stepping around the curtain nervously Michelangelo held his towel covered hand out towards his brother while keeping his eyes looking back over his left shoulder " Umm, How ya holding up back here?" he asked nervously trying not to look at his Sisters naked behind.

Raphael chuckled softly at his Baby Brother " We're doing good Mikey, She just needed some oxygen that's all" he replied as Kayla was a little busy trying not to push as the third hatchling was making their arrival.

" I don't know if you guys noticed or not but um… Its Valentines day!" Michelangelo pointed out right before a loud squawking broke threw " Good luck topping this years gift Bra!" he chuckled after being handed the third hatchling which looked almost exactly like the older two " Dude these guys are so Cute…" he gushed moving over in order to let Raphael and Kayla take a look before walking out to bring it over to the warming bed.

Kissing Kayla's forehead tenderly Raphael nuzzled her more " Three down Baby, just one more to go and you get to have a hot bath and we can get some sleep!" he whispered optimistically into her ear to which she smiled tiredly and rubbed her cheek against his.

" Come on Sis, give me a good hard push to get this one moving"

Whispering to Raphael, Kayla tried to push as Raphael chuckled " She said this one feels like its enjoying all the extra space now the others left!"

Donatello chuckled too at this " Trust me, I know exactly how that feels. Come on push Kayla, I know your tired but you have to push hard for me!"

Giving it everything she had left Kayla soon felt the sweet relief of the last hatchling exiting her body. Leaning heavily against Raphael's plastron with her eyes closed the only thing she truly wanted to do was sleep.

" Great job Baby, you did it! We now have four beautiful hatchling Kayla, I love you so much" Raphael whispered nuzzling her happily.

" I love you too Raphie! Can I sleep now?" she asked as she wrapped her right arm around his neck and let her fingers move lightly against the back of is neck making him shiver.

" Bath first! " Donatello spoke up overhearing her request. " Once your cleaned up and back in your bed I'll be in to check your vitals and get you hooked up on an IV. I want you on full bed rest for right now until I know there's no problems as your system adjusts to not having four Mutant Turtle/Human Hybrids to carry anymore" he began to explain while he finished cleaning her up and stitching up the few small tears she had. "With any luck you'll be feeling like your old self again and not feeling so worn out all the time and we can talk about what you want to do residentially" he added hoping to lift her spirits up.

Unable to ignore the nagging feeling in his gut Raphael began sniffing her closely when a deep guttural growl formed in his throat " Quit what ever get doing Don and check her NOW!" he spoke warningly narrowing his eyes at his Brother.

" Raph I'm sure she's…" Donatello began to reply absentmindedly until he looked up and needed to swallow the large lump that suddenly formed in his throat the second he seen the volatile gleam in Raphael's amber eyes. Standing up quickly in order to clean himself up and to grab everything he needed along with a blood draw kit and a sheet " Alright Raph, I'll check her. But let's get her turned around first!" he recommend.

Working together, with the sheet covering her exposed body, they both got Kayla laying flat on her back on the bed in order for her to be properly examined. Glancing up as he was checking her blood pressure Donatello noted the look of anger and fear in his brothers eyes " Raph, I've got things here so why don't you grab a quick shower and go check on ' your' hatchlings." he suggested calmly mostly because he needed to get him away from Kayla right now. Eyes wide open in confliction, Raphael looked in between his Brother and his seemingly unconscious Girlfriend who had just delivered their children. Exhaling Donatello walked over and stood in front of him " Raphael look at me. The Hatchlings Need their Father right now! Go grab a quick shower and head to the Nursery just across the hall, I will take good care of Kayla. She's my Family too and I would never let her die on my watch you know that!" he spoke softly reassuring him before pulling his older Brother into a crushing embrace. " I love You, Her and my Nibblings, more than I can even put into words Raphie! Please believe and trust me to take care of her…" He whispered nuzzling his face into his shoulder as he sought out his Big Brothers love and support.

Gripping onto his little Brother Raphael nodded against his shoulder " I never stopped believin' in ya Bro! I just can't do this without her… The Squirts need her too!" he whispered wiping his tears off onto Donatello's skin. Pulling apart he leaned over and moved the oxygen mask just enough to kiss Kayla's lips lovingly before forcing himself to leave her side in order for his Brother to get to work saving her life.

Walking out of that room had to be nearly the hardest thing Raphael's ever had to do. He felt like he had just failed Kayla in the worst possible way at that moment, that nothing he did even mattered now if he'd lost her. He felt lost.

Having been standing in the hall right out side the Birthing Room after Donatello had kicked them and the Hatchlings out, Michelangelo leaned his Shell back against the wall when Raphael walked out. Rubbing at his eyes he literally needed to do a double take to make sure he hadn't been seeing things and that his Big Brother and Best Friend looked shattered and lost as he almost mindlessly walked past. Pushing himself off the wall he jogged over to catch up and find out what was going on " Hey wait up Bro… hey, hey, what's going on Raphie?"

" Don said I needed to grab a shower and be with my kids…" Raphael replied in a voice so hushed it was almost difficult for anyone to hear.

Glancing back over his shoulder a moment he wrapped his arm around his Big Brothers Shell " I'll come with you Big Bro" He replied putting on his happy act for his benefit as he led Raphael towards the showers.

In the Birthing Room, Donatello had just finished drawing blood from Kayla's arm and had started cleaning her up as the heart monitor beeped slowly but steadily and the ventilator hissed properly as it took over breathing for her. He was almost positive that she had no internal bleeding that could be the cause of her condition so it got him thinking that this might be the result of whatever was done to her in implanting the fertilized eggs back inside her or simply her body's reaction to the Hatchings genetic make-up. The one thing he knew for certain was that he had a lot of work on his hands in order to save his Sisters life. He hadn't lied to Raphael on how he loved them both, he just couldn't tell him just how deeply he loved her as only his Sister. He would die for her just as he would his Brothers or their Father and especially now his Nibbling's, all three boys and the single girl, were born.

" How is She Donnie?"

Snapping his head up He breathed a sigh of relief " Oh, it's just you Leo… She's stable for now… I just won't know more until I run these tests!" he explained diverting his eyes over to the several small vials of blood.

Walking over Leonardo took the cloth from his brothers hand " After you get something to eat and a few hours of sleep first! Dad, Mikey, Karai, Chapman and I can handle things for now, I'll wake you myself if anything changes…" he said speaking as his Big Brother and not as their Leader.

Letting his shoulders sag Donatello nodded " Alright, I'll get some sleep but only if a cots brought in here for me. You'll also have to take care of Raphie, he'll …. I don't know how he'll react seeing her like this Leo…I almost had to force him out to take a shower and see his kids just so I could do what I had to for her…" he pleaded guiltily with him.

" Mike's with him now at the shower, when he's done there I'll go with him to see the Hatchlings and Dad can sit vagal with her as you sleep!" Leonardo replied reassuringly before shooing him out of the curtain. Picking up where he left off Leonardo finished cleaning her up and dressing her in the clothes set out for her.

After taking a long hot shower, Raphael dried off redressed and headed out the door to go meet his Hatchlings. His head hug low and his feet nearly scooted the floor as he walked back down the hall where he seen Leonardo just leaving the Birthing room where his Kayla lay. Lowering his eyes once again he missed the silent command to his younger Brother who gave him a loving pat on his shoulder before leaving his side as he now stood in front of the Nursery door. His stomach twisted in knots at the thought of how they may never get to meet their mother but he was woken out of him guilt ridden stooper when another hand reached past him and opened the door for him.

" She's stable and resting now." Leonardo reassured him as Raphael finally looked up to meet his gaze " I got Donnie sleeping right now because he was exhausted and over thinking things. We got her on a ventilator right now simply because of how physically exhausted her body was to where her body wasn't getting the oxygen it needs on its own. Dad's now in sitting with them both so why don't we go in and meet the kids?" he explained in a gentle Big Brotherly voice as he put his other arm around his shoulders to guide him in.

The room was normal sized with everything needed to care for four newborns but in the middle was raised crib with four small Turtles laying beneath a Sunning lamp.

Walking up to the crib with his brothers assistance Raphael looked over each Hatchling nervously until something out of place caught his eye about Number 3. " Mikey pulling a prank here cause putting a pink ribbon on his foot ain't fucking funny" he asked pointing out how three had blue ribbons numbered 1,2,4and the pink had 3 on it.

Covering his mouth to try and muffle his chuckling Leonardo shook his head " It's no prank Raph, this is your Baby Girl!" he explained before picking her up by the sides with both hands and placing her lovingly into her Father's arms.

" A G… Girl?" Raphael stuttered nervously as he rigidly cradled her in his arms terrified of crushing or dropping her. When she started to squawk uncomfortably in his arms he shot his older brother a terrified look " She's crying, did I break her? Leo why is she crying?"

Once again trying not to laugh Leonardo motioned for him to sit in the rocking chair to his left " She's only picking up how nervous you are and is trying to let you know she don't like it!" he explained knowingly to him. Once Raphael was seated and began to relax the hatchling quieted down and began looking up towards his face " See!"

A broad smile filled Raphael's face as 'his' little girl started looking up at him with a look of wonder on her little face " Hey there, I'm yer Da.. Daddy!" the word almost stuck in his throat but was able to force it out " I'm a Daddy, Leo!" he spoke looking up at his older Brother who was watching him holding his Daughter with pride.

" Yeah, you are Raph!"

Looking back down at the tiny humanoid Turtle in his arms Raphael lifted a finger and stroked her tiny three fingered hands lightly " How'd you know why she was upset anyway?" he inquired curiously.

Not helping but to laugh awkwardly while stepping closer to them Leonardo smiled down at his Niece " Because she did the same thing to me when Mikey handed her to me and told me exactly what I told you!"

"How'd he…?"

" Beats the hell out of me, but he just seamed to know exactly what each wanted or needed before they finally settled down to nap. How would you like to feed her Raph?" he asked as he walked over to the bottle warmer and picked up an already prepared bottle and spit cloth before handing them over. " Place the cloth under her chin and gently put the nipple in her mouth" he instructed.

Doing as his Brother directed, Raphael had no sooner placed the nipple into her mouth did she start to suck away at it hungrily making him laugh softly " Look at that, she eats just like that Knucklehead!"

" Did you two give any thoughts on names? Number 2 we've been calling RJ" Leonardo inquired curiously.

Raphael could only shrug " Ahh, what do I do now? I think she's done.." he asked changing the topic back.

" I think you just sit her up with the cloth over the hand on her belly and pat her back"

" You think?"

" Well its what I seen Dad do with Number 1…" Leonardo replied sheepishly.

Rolling his eyes Raphael grunted in annoyance and did just his brother suggested. It only took a few pats when she let out a surprisingly large burp for her tiny size that automatically had the older two Turtles laughing their asses off " Some Lady you are Squirt. That was an Uncle Mikey sized burp! " Raphael replied holding his daughter up in front of him with both hands with her two little arms reaching out for his nose " I gotta run this by yer Mommy first, but I think we'll name you Michelangela!" The little Turtle made some happy gurgled noises " Haha, ya like that name huh, well so do I. Yer Uncle Mikey and me are Best Friends ya know!"

Standing back Leonardo watched his brother interacting with his daughter with a content smile on his face. They all had come a long way in the last 25 weeks since escaping their abductors, they regained their emotional and physical health and now their family had doubled by the addition of Kayla and the four Hatchlings. But all of this came with a high cost, Kayla had not only took her Mothers life in defending her new family but nearly lost her own in the delivering of her children. Right now all they could do way pray that she will recover from this in order to be the Mother the hatchlings were meant to have.

Nearly twenty four hours later both Raphael and Splinter were in the nursery feeding, changing diapers on the four active Hatchlings when Leonardo came in breathing hard looking as if he hadn't slept at all. Taking a seat on the floor of the nursery he held up a finger so he could catch his breath before speaking "Before you ask nothing's wrong I just returned from running across town to talk to Raph. " he panted still struggling to calm his breathing.

Moving over to squat next to his older brother while currently feeding RJ, Raphael gave him a puzzled look " Why'd need to go that way for Leo?"

Lifting his hand to brush it against his Nephews little hand " Because I found out where Kayla had been living before and I went to check it out." Raphael's eyes went wide in shock " Before you ask it wasn't anything I had been expecting from getting to know her."

" What did you find out my Son?" Their father inquired from his place in the rocking chair feeding Number 1.

Lowering his hand he bowed his head and shook it as he still struggled to catch his breath " It was a one room efficiency apartment in the basement of this fancy Apartment building, all of the windows were boarded up and she had very little furniture, the kitchen was empty except for a bottle of soda and half a box of cereal. It looked as if she's been trying to live under the radar the best she could. That debit card we used was a prepaid card given to her by someone in the Military over in the Middle East. I don't give a shit what anyone says but she's moving in with us the moment she wakes up!"

" Wow relax Leo, I was already talking with Sensei about that. What else did you find out that's got you this worked up bro?" Raphael asked struggling to remain as calm as Turtly possible.

" This!" Leonardo pulled out a letter from his obi " Her moving out was a nicer way of stating she ran away from her Mother. This letters from Agent St. James sent to Kayla at some address out of state, it simply said that she was being a child for running away from her " responsibility" to her country and her commitment to the EPF. From what I could understand Kayla was being groomed to become an Agent herself but before her Mother could send her away to some " Training School" she took off in the middle of the night and her Mom was furious." Taking a moment to regain his composure Leonardo looked at his Brother " Even with her Mom out of the picture the Earth Protection Force may still try and come after her and the Kids and Donnie's got the Lair so wired up that it's the safest place for them now. They can't stay above like this, not with over half of the Foot waiting for the chance to kick our Shells in." he reasoned.

Cupping the back of his brothers head Raphael pulled their foreheads together " We got this Leo! Now go get a shower and get some sleep" he replied reassuring him.

Pulling himself to his feet Leonardo gave his nephew's head a light kiss before grasping Raphael's shoulder and walk out of the room. Sighing heavily Raphael placed his dozing son back in the crib " Do you got this dad? I'm gonna go check on Kayla"

Smiling lovingly the New Grandfather nodded " Go on My son, everything will be alright in here"

Crossing the hall Raphael entered Kayla's room quietly while Donatello was busy taking her vitals and writing in her medical chart whistling a cheerful tune " Her blood oxygen level is back to normal and her last blood test also showed her body is returning to what should have been normal for a nearly Twenty year old woman. I've already started the process of waking her up if you'd like to talk to her feel free"

Seeing his Brother in this much of a cheerful mood after everything the last forty eight hours had thrown at them was in its self the best feeling in the world to him in that moment " Awesome!" Raphael grinned walking over to stand next to his sleeping Girlfriends side " Oh, Leo's back. He checked out that address and told Sensei and me what he found. He gave us the go ahead to take her 'home' the moment she's awake and ready. " he replied filling him in on what's going on as he picked up Kayla's hand and held it up in front of his plastron with both hands.

" Good, I already have half of the infirmary set up and ready for her until her system is cleared of the lingering traces of the hatchlings mutagenic stem cells. Have you figured any other names out yet?" Donatello inquired changing the topic as they purposely spoke in their normal volumes to aide Kayla in waking up.

Raphael chuckled "I'm still leaning towards Leonidas for Number one and Donzel for Number four"

" You really are naming them after us then, huh?" Donatello smiled feeling very honored that the last one, whom he never revealed to his family almost didn't survive being born, was after him.

"It just feels right Bro!" Raphael exclaimed until the slightest movement on her face caught his full attention " Her mouth just fucking twitched, it Twitched"

Rushing over to his Sisters bedside opposite his brother, Donatello began checking her pupils before lifting her other hand and slapping it firmly " Kayla, Come on Kayla it's time to wake up Sis!"

" Come on Babe, open yer eyes for us!"

" Wake up "

" Time ta get up the Squirts are waiting to meet ya! "

" That's it, come on open your eyes for us! Hey sleepy head " Donatello smiled happily as Kayla finally opened her eyes. Looking back and forth at them she tried to pull her hands away to frantically remove the item going down her throat." Shhh, easy Sis I'll take that tube out now. Just relax Three, two, one and its out. " he replied as he removed the breathing tube and held the straw to a glass of water up to her mouth " sip slowly, your throat might be a little sore!"

" Babies?" Kayla rasped forcing herself to speak as she needed to know about them.

Raphael leaned over and kissed her lips softly " We got three boys and one girl! All four look like me but Don says their body temps almost more human than reptile." He explained moving as close as he possibly could in order to let her hold him.

Donatello nodded " Their all very healthy Sis, we were very lucky!" he informed her " I know you want nothing more than to hold them but we need to get you guys ready to go. The EPF might still be looking for all five of you so we need to get you all loaded up and bellow to our home."

Seeing the urgent gleam in Donatello's eyes Kayla nodded letting him know she understood. Cupping Raphael's cheek she stroked it tenderly with her thumb " I Love You Raphie!" she whispered lovingly to him.

" I Love You Too Baby!" He whispered back kissing her lips tenderly " I'll let Donnie get you ready to go and I'll let the other know its time to go."

Within the hour Kayla and the four hatchlings were ready to be moved home and Karai was just leaving with her Foot Ninja to both cover the island for any trace of the EPFs presence in Manhattan. Hiding the hatchlings in duffel bag identical to the one Donatello normally had on him they easily smuggled them off the blocked off medical floor and into Karai's privet elevator and into the Battle Shell with Leonardo, which wasn't an uncommon sight over the past 25 weeks. This left Raphael, Michelangelo and Master Splinter in charge of sneaking Kayla down to the buildings sub basement where the secret entrance their Brother had personally constructed was located. Only by splitting up into two groups could they get everyone out of the Foot Headquarters without drawing any unwanted attention to the hatchlings or their mother.

Cradling Kayla against his plastron in his arms Raphael carried her protectively wrapped in blankets in-between his Father and his little Brother threw the long abandoned subway tunnel that indirectly led to the tunnels which led to their home. Even though the trip would take several hours by foot they were counting on the others to reach their home where both April and Casey were already waiting to help watch the hatchlings. In spite of how carefully she was being carried and the oxygen mask she wore Kayla still felt a great deal of discomfort in her chest with every breath she took but her fears were soothed by Raphael's hushed voice whispering to her of their children and of the names he had come up with.

Once they reached the familiar tunnels leading to their home their spirits were lifted as their long dark journey, which began in the cold dark cells of captivity by the EPF, had finally come to an end and they could once again start living their new lives raising the next Generation of Ninjas.

~Fin~


End file.
